At the theme park
by Tauren Paladin
Summary: Neji starts to consider Tenten something more than a teammate. What can happen when they are sent to the newest theme park? Nejiten. I'm not good at summaries! NaruHina, LeeOC, KakaOC and slight ShikaTema Later!
1. Chapter 1

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Tauren Paladin says: Heh… It's the first chapter! Please enjoy the story!**

**Disclaimer: The man who owns Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto, not me. **

**At the theme park**

Chapter 1

The sound of clashing weapons could be heard over the training grounds. The two ninjas were pretty tired. They had been training over 4 hours at least and, considering both of them were powerful, they were equally full of bruises, cuts and bandages stained with blood. Tenten reached for her last pair of kunai on her holster. She was full of determination and desire of winning that single sparring match. The kunoichi ran towards her rival and threw a precise kunai at him. Neji just deflected the kunai as he started his last Kaiten. Seconds later, they met at hand-to-kunai combat. But, of course, the superiority of the gentle fist was victorious. Tenten didn't have enough strength to continue sparring, so she let her weary body to fall to the ground.

Neji was tired as well, so he couldn't help the fact his body also fell gracelessly over Tenten's body.

"OW! " She screamed upon the impact. But she didn't kick Neji due the lack of strength.

Both of them remained like that for what seemed an eternity. After that "Eternity, " A puff of smoke appeared, revealing their Hyperactive teacher, Maito Gai, and their equally hyperactive teammate, Rock Lee.

They seemed to be more energic that ever.

"My youthful students!" Gai screamed. "What has happened to you! "

Tenten and Neji just stared at him. They expected that, with a thousand weapons on the ground, shattered dummies, broken targets, and a lot of bandages, he would assume they were training.

"Anyways, Gai sensei, you have something to tell them right?" Interrupted Lee.

"Of course I do!" said Gai enthusiastically. "Hokage-sama has decided to give you a very important mission! " He said as his teeth went PING!

"We are going to the Konoha land, the new theme park!" Continued Lee as his teeth went PING! Too.

Tenten and Neji just sweat dropped. "And what does Konoha land have to do with our mission? " Tenten asked her teacher.

"You will be acting as security guards! Isn't that FUN? " Said Gai beaming.

"And we'll have free tickets for all the rides and events! " Lee exclaimed.

"I almost forgot that Lee! What would I do without you? "Gai asked Lee.

"I don't know Gai sensei!" Answered Lee.

"Lee! "

"Gai sensei!"

"Lee! "

"Gai sensei!"

"Lee! "

"Gai sensei!"

Student and teacher started hugging each other in the fake sunset while a random guy played a slow melody on his saxophone, which was soon shattered by some kunai.

Gai and Lee turned their heads to find out it was Neji who threw the kunai. His white, emotionless orbs were staring at the two of them.

"How many days do we have to spend there?" He asked.

"Only 4 days! My youthful student!" His teacher answered.

"Isn't that sad? We'll only spend 4 days!" Cried Lee.

"Don't be late my youthful students! Or else… This is a test to see how perceptive you are! And it's an opportunity to enjoy the springtime of youth as well!" Gai warned. And with that, He vanished with a puff of smoke.

" So we'll meet at 8:00AM tomorrow my teammates!" Said Lee and ran off to who knows where.

And once again, Tenten and Neji were alone. Neji stood up and helped Tenten from the ground. They shook the dust from their clothes and sat on a nearby bench.

" Heh… now I have to buy dinner…" Tenten muttered under her breath. The kunoichi started to pick her weapons from the ground. Neji watched her as she did so.

It was weird how one could change his opinions about people. To Neji for example, Tenten was just a useless teammate at first but, they had gone through many things together. Like when Tenten learned how to use her strings to complete her Soushouryu, or when they had accomplished an A-ranked mission for the first time. They had gone through all of that together. And he had to admit, he was helped by Tenten several times. She was more than a teammate; she was his friend, someone he could rely on.

Unbeknownst to Neji, Tenten was also stealing glances at him, for she was wondering the reason of his smirking face. She looked at him every 5 weapons she picked up until she had picked all of the weapons. In all their years of being teammates, Tenten had never seen him smile so suddenly.

"Maybe he likes theme parks…" Tenten concluded.

She walked at him and handed him his few weapons. He accepted them and put them back in their respective containers. Tenten followed him suit, then she put her remaining 304 weapons on the several pockets she had on her baggy pants.

"So… what should we eat?" Tenten asked Neji, who was seemingly getting lost in his thoughts. "Neji!" She shook his shoulder a few times. "Neji!"

Neji awakened from his thoughts and focused his attention on Tenten.

"What is it Tenten?" asked Neji.

"What should we eat?" Answered Tenten with another question.

"Whatever you want…" Neji answered like if it was obvious enough for anyone.

He didn't understand that Tenten wanted to eat what he wanted to eat.

"Um… I feel like eating…Steamed potatoes with cheese, bacon, and, mushrooms!" The brunette exclaimed as she dragged Neji from his seat.

**Some minutes later…**

Tenten and Neji took a seat. Their seat was just in the corner of the restaurant, so not a fan girl noticed Neji in the place. It was curious that Tenten had taken him just where his number 1 fan girls were at that moment. Neji could deal with them easily at first by breaking their little feelings with that icy glare of his. It even produced a kind of inexplicable glee. But the fans had overcome that tactic and became adamant to his cold eyes. So he had to attack them psychologically just like he did with Hinata in the Chuunin exam.

And that was a bother, especially when they were so persistent.

Tenten ordered two Steamed potato menus with extra cheese, bacon, and mushrooms. It was rare when someone ordered that combination. In fact, the owners were planning to remove that from the menu but they couldn't because of Tenten's sudden addiction to the dish.

A few minutes later, the pair was enjoying a hot potato with cheese, bacon, and mushrooms, alongside a glass of cold, green tea.

"So… Neji, why were you smirking back there?" asked Tenten all of a sudden, catching Neji off guard.

"… I wasn't…" Neji replied bluntly.

"I could swear I saw you smirking. How strange…" Tenten said as she sipped at her glass of green tea.

"Hn…" answered Neji casually. As if it had been something not worthy of his time.

"Well, well, who do we have here?" A voice said out of a sudden.

Tenten and Neji turned and saw Horror in its most monstrous form: A group of genin fangirls. Those types of fangirls were the worst. Not because they filled their walls with Neji wallpapers, not because they annoyed Neji each Valentine's day, Not because they hid an altar with Bubblegum Neji had chewed, pictures of Neji, Neji voodoo dolls, Neji figurines, 1 or 2 pencils Neji occasionally lost in class, etc. in their closet; But because they held a grudge against all women who Neji appreciated, especially Tenten. Since she was the closest person Neji had to a girlfriend.

Four fangirls stepped out of the group. They were wearing a typical ninja uniform. The first girl managed to shape herself into an N. The next one shaped herself into an E. The other one beside her assumed a position that made her look like a J, and the last one became an I. Then they all started singing a ridiculous song they had composed to praise Neji and his "Greatness."

"What do you want?" Tenten asked the fangirls holding her temper the best she could.

"We're here to give Neji-kun what he deserves: a real girlfriend! Not like some teammate who doesn't even hold him reverences or compose songs for him!" Answered all the fangirls in unison, as if they were one single person.

"Listen, Neji doesn't need you, the best you can do right now is leave him at peace! Right Neji?" Tenten said. She turned her head to see what Neji answered… But he had vanished. "Ne-Neji?"

"HA! You see! He left you for us! You're so lame!" The fangirls said.

At that moment, Neji walked in with some coins on hand. He glared at the fangirls, which caused them to flinch, not run away.

"Look, I'll say this only once. Get out of my way. Don't expect me to pay attention to any of you. You're really annoying. In fact, you're the most annoying group of genin I have seen in my entire life. Why would you expect me to even waste my time on you? And one more thing, Tenten is far better than you, she would have crushed you a few seconds ago if she wasn't so patient. Now leave, and don't ever insult Tenten again."

A few seconds passed. A gush of air blew around the eatery, causing some random piece of garbage to roll around…

"Why? Neji-kun! Don't ignore your feelings for us!" The fangirls screamed as they rushed out of the restaurant.

Neji was as stoic as ever. He didn't seem to feel mercy or even pity for those poor genin.

"Let's go Tenten." He said.

"But… I must pay the bill!"

"I took care of it already. Let's go."

"But I was supposed to pay the bill!" Tenten complained as they walked out of the restaurant.

"Supposed to? Why?" Neji asked.

"We agreed that the looser of the match would buy dinner!"

"You were the one who said that, we never agreed to bet."

"But!"

"Besides, as a gentleman I was the one supposed to pay the bill."

"Gentleman? Riiiight…"

"I'll seal your tenketsus Tenten."

"That sounds like something a gentleman would do."

"Don't be late tomorrow"

"I know that." And with that, she walked to her apartment.

Tenten walked through her old, wooden door. Her house was not really the most spacious, or the most elegant one. It was just a plain apartment which only had what the girl really needed. She walked to her room and undid her buns. Then, she went to the bathroom and turned the lights on. She looked very messy with all the training, so she decided to take a quick bath before going to sleep. After the bath, she went to her room and took her blanket out of her closet. She laid it on the floor and started wondering why Neji would protect her that way. Was it just her imagination?

At the Hyuuga manor, Neji was lying in his elegant futon after having bathed.

He finished his glass of water and laid it in his desk, where he saw the picture of his team. He smirked and closed his eyes. Even he wondered what the reason of his smirk was. He tried to forget about it, but failed miserably. He knew he was going to have a hard time getting rest that night…

**Tauren Paladin says: Do you like it? It is my first uploaded fan fiction. Review if you liked the story so I can update sooner! Sorry if there was any grammar mistake, please mention it in your review if you find one so I can fix it. Thank you for reading the first chapter!**

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………


	2. Chapter 2

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Tauren Paladin says: Hello everyone. If you waited a lot for the second chapter, here's your reward for being so patient. Remember: patience pays.**

**I forgot to write this the previous chapter, but there might be some NaruHina or/and ShikaTema too.**

**Also, I would like to thank Ceasg-sama for being my master and for helping me when all things seem to be going downhill. And I would like to thank all of you who are reading this story and reviewing.**

**I think it's enough for the award-winning speech.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto is and will never be mine, if I owned Naruto, maybe this would be a special manga or something.**

**At the theme park**

Chapter 2

The dove was flying under the morning sun. It looked like a Flash of white in a sky of blue. Seemingly tired, the dove rested its talons on the branch of a pine tree. It folded its wings and just sat. The sun had just risen, so there were no loud sounds in the leaf village yet. For some reason, the dove directed its glowing eyes to the direction of an open window. Curiously, it flew there, hoping it would find some food.

The bird was attracted by the shiny room, but what had caught its eyes was a young shinobi. He had long, silky hair, which was untied. His eyes closed.

Suddenly, the lad opened his eyes.

Neji threw himself up straight. He wasn't in the best mood because of lack of sleep. Neji's attention was quickly focused in the small, white bird that sat beside his window. He smiled and motioned the dove to come to his hand. It quickly agreed and jumped to Neji's hand. The bird was like a mirror for him. He could see himself in the dove.

A small creature, It's destiny in the hands of a larger being. Of course, the bird could fly away if it wasn't being watched by him. But, still, it had to do everything the larger being commanded.

Neji let the dove go away. The young ninja could see how the bird spread its wings wide open, and took flight into the endless sky.

Neji hoped he could do the same as that bird someday…

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

An intense beam of sunlight shot through Tenten's window. But, she was already up by that time. She had woken up early. The kunoichi had just finished bathing and was cooking her humble breakfast, a scrambled egg.

Tenten started humming a tune while she added some pepper to her egg. She was kind of excited about the mission, but she still wondered if it would be enough with only the three of them. I mean, Konoha land was a really huge park. Once, she passed by its construction; and she had to walk about 3 hours to get to the other side. She thought about it as she served herself a glass of milk.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"AH! It's hot!" Yelled Lee after burning himself with a gush of hot water.

He had already packed stuff for his four-day mission in Konoha land.

After, erm… a temperature readjustment, he bathed normally and proceeded to dress up.

He chose his usual green spandex suit and headed to the meeting spot, even if it was about 5:00AM then.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

After having packed, Tenten locked her door and went to the training fields.

When she arrived, she took a shuriken from her pouch and threw it at the nearest target.

Tenten knew that the park attractions would distract her a lot, so she thought it might be a good idea to practice a little bit before going to Konoha land. She knew she wouldn't be practicing a lot there.

Before the shuriken hit its mark, it was moved from its course by a kunai.

Tenten knew perfectly who had thrown the kunai.

"So you came early." She said as she took three senbon from her holster.

No reply…

Grinning, the brunette threw the senbon to the largest tree in the training grounds, just to see them be deflected by a kaiten.

Tenten smiled at him. He smiled at Tenten.

After a while, both were rushing towards each other. Before making contact with Neji, Tenten threw her kunai at him. It was a classic move, but this time, the one who threw the kunai was just a bunshin. Neji realized his mistake when the illusion disappeared and the real Tenten launched herself into the air.

He quickly assumed the Jyuuken kata and started deflecting the millions of weapons that were being thrown at him. Then, he rushed towards her.

Tenten knew she had to act when she saw her opponent charging at her. She regained her composure and drew a tanto she had been hiding for a secret move she liked to call "Backstab."

The kunoichi readied herself, she was making the right hand seals when she noticed Neji had stopped just in front of her. Stupefied, she fell on her back.

"Why did you stop all of a sudden?" Tenten asked as she lifted herself from the ground.

"We are going to be late if we don't go right now. Besides, if we keep training, we won't have enough chakra to be in duty all day." He answered.

Neji picked his bag up and ran towards Konoha land. Tenten followed him.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"It's almost time…" Said Tsunade as she impatiently watched the clock's needle move.

Kakashi, Gai, Kurenai, and Asuma were waiting for their disciples to show up.

Rock Lee, Sasuke, Shino, Kiba, Hinata, Chouji, and Shikamaru (Why? Considering he is a lazy bum? You might ask yourselves.) Were already there. Probably because they had nothing to do.

Seconds later, Tenten and Neji arrived. They were seconded by Naruto.

The brunette's doubts were cleared when she saw the other guys there as well.

"Sakura-chan isn't here yet?" The fox boy asked his teacher, who was plain lost in his infamous orange book.

"If Sakura-san were here, we would not be so bored, Naruto-kun." Lee said.

Naruto just crossed his arms and waited.

Minutes later, Sakura and Ino arrived to the meeting spot. They were wearing unusual clothes. Probably to impress their crush.

Tsunade cleared her throat and turned to the Ninja.

"Now that you're all here, I'll give you instructions." She said as she took four scrolls from nowhere.

"These are your maps. You will patrol the areas indicated in the map, since it might get boring if you patrol the area everyday, you will switch patrol areas each day.

You have unlimited tickets to all rides and events, but you have to pay your food!"

Chouji frowned after she said that.

"You can switch team members from your team with another team if you feel like visiting another area, but you should always have three members per group so the security doesn't get weak on one area. And you may only go on a ride every two hours. We don't want you to have fun while bandits wreck havoc on the park! Are the Instructions clear!"

Everyone nodded. Tsunade threw the scrolls to each team. Neji caught his team's scroll and opened it. Tenten and Lee came closer to see the scroll.

It seemed that Neji's team was assigned to the gift area that day, followed by the games area the next day.

Tsunade cleared her throat again. "In The Grand Opening, which will take place today, you must secure the Entering gates. Don't let anyone rush in without his or her or even its ticket! And make sure you make everyone proceed in order. If there's anyone who pushes, stop that guy and send him to the back of the line! UNDERSTOOD?"

"Ano… Isn't that a bit too harsh, Hokage-sama?" Hinata asked shyly as she played with her fingers, yet not daring to take her eyes off the Hokage.

"NO! It is clearly stated that all trouble makers will be punished!" Tsunade answered in an adamant tone.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Soon the Grand opening was about to take place. Each team was assigned to a gate.

Two teammates had to make the line go in order, while the remaining ninja had the task of verifying tickets.

A considerable crowd had already gathered In front of the park, there were even some who had camped the last night in order to be the first in the line. The mobs of people were impatient and disordered. But it only took a single phrase from Tsunade to shut them all up.

"Kunoichis and Ninjas!" exclaimed Tsunade through the megaphone. Everyone cheered and screamed.

"As of today, Konoha land will be open for all people!" The crowd cheered even more.

"We promise to bring to you all the entertainment we can possibly bring!" The crowd was going insane.

"But you have to pay all the taxes so we can improve Konoha village!" This time, all of the people had stopped cheering and laughing for obvious reasons.

Then, Shizune appeared and whispered to Tsunade in the ear.

"Hokage-sama, just continue with the opening."

"Alright… Erm! Please enjoy Konoha land! And have a lot of fun!" Tsunade exclaimed just before the gates opened.

The incontrollable fans around Konoha were acting like a powerful wave that needed to be controlled. Tenten and Lee made all possible efforts to bring the people to order while Neji made sure the guests didn't bring anything hazardous using his world-renowned Byakugan.

On the next gate, Ino and Chouji were trying to calm the people; it was probably the slowest line, since Shikamaru was too lazy to move or check tickets quickly.

The third gate was working very well, While Shino and Hinata made order while Kiba and Akamaru sniffed the tickets to see if they were fake.

Naruto's line was probably the messiest one. It roared with the force of a thousand guests complaining. Sasuke's Sharingan made him a fast worker, but Naruto and Sakura's trouble with the guests made the line and incontrollable one.

Finally, after two and a half hours, all the guests were enjoying the park. The teams quickly went to their patrol areas.

Lee handed a copy of their room key to Tenten and Neji. They made a split-up plan that would allow them to cover a wider area of vigilance, if anyone needed help, the other two would rush to the area where their teammate was.

Besides a mother who had lost her baby, and a pair of mischief makers, nothing serious

Had happened. At sunset, team Gai reunited on the Central fountain of the Gift area.

"Yosh! So we can go shopping now!" Exclaimed none other than Lee who, after telling his teammates, rushed to every gift store, probably to find something for Sakura.

And, again, Tenten and Neji were left alone.

Neji knew he had to focus on his mission. Nonetheless, he wanted to buy something for Tenten.

"So… can we go shopping now?" Asked his double-bunned friend with puppy eyes of course.

"You can go if you wish to, but I must stay and make sure our mission succeeds." Responded Neji.

"Alright… I won't leave you alone…" Tenten said sadly. She continued with the vigilance after they had finished their talk.

Soon, the moon was high on the night sky. No guest was walking the streets by then. They had gone to the hotel or to their homes. It was very late.

In spite that fact; there were some gift shops open.

Neji, noticing that Tenten had fallen asleep, carried her bridal style to their room, where he found a semi-naked Rock Lee snoring loudly on a bed. He left his Tenten on a bed and rushed to a gift store. He purchased a small gift and returned to the room as fast as his stamina would allow him. Closing the door, he left the tiny box beside Tenten's bed.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Shikamaru wasn't sleepy at all. The lazy pineapple was switching channels on the rooms TV.

"Nothing good on the TV" He said as he walked towards the small veranda.

The cloudless night was perfect for the stars that night. Shikamaru assumed his cloud-watching position and gazed at the stars.

Seconds later, he felt a stream of air breezing through his face.

"I didn't know you were here, Temari…" He said as he lazily turned his head to see the sand kunoichi arrive just behind him, he had finally found something to do…

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Tauren Paladin says: Wow, It was a long chapter wasn't it? Oh well, if there are any errors on the Fic, Please tell me.**

**So, do you like the story so far? I, as a writer, hope you had enjoyed the story.**

**Sayonara!**


	3. Chapter 3

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

**Tauren Paladin says: Hi, I hope this story is not boring you out and that you're actually reading it out of pity…**

**Thanks to you for reviewing and encouraging me. And thanks to Ceasg-sama for being the one who brought me to the wonderful world of Fan fiction.**

**Please enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: You know this is a Fan fiction.**

**At the theme park**

Chapter 3

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Boss, is the plan going well?" asked the shadowy figure under the tree.

"Don't worry; it's all going according to plan." Answered the woman.

They both contemplated the park before their eyes. In that precise moment, the sun came out from the mountains…

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

The beam of light that shot out from the window was as bright as a flash of lightning.

Tenten slowly opened her eyes. She remembered little about what had happened the night before.

Wearily, she walked towards the fridge in hope of finding some water to quench her dry throat. When she opened the fridge, she found an opened jug of juice. The brunette took out a cup from the kitchen and helped herself.

After having finished, she noticed a tired looking shinobi asleep in a bed. She came closer to him and smiled. Tenten had never seen Neji with such a peaceful face.

She lovingly took a blanket and covered Neji with it.

She took some clothes from her bag and headed to the bathroom for a quick shower before duty.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Neji opened his eyes. He noticed the white blanket that covered him. He wondered who in earth would have done that. Hearing the noise from the bathroom and the voice that hummed a tune, he guessed perfectly who the person was.

After doing his bed, he headed towards the other room, where he found a snoring Rock Lee and an undone bed with a nice fragrance. He did Tenten's bed and not long after, he found an unopened white box beside the bed. He frowned and headed to the kitchen.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Hinata was strolling down the food court, the place assigned for that day. She had the duty of identifying the area for the team to have better security. As she walked by, she saw some people in their morning routines of exercise. One of them was strangely familiar to her. In the distance, she could see a blonde boy with an orange jacket on top.

His forehead was covered by a headband with the sign of the leaf.

Hinata quickly hid behind a light post as she watched Naruto getting closer. Her heart was beating very fast. Despite the morning cold, she was sweating.

The blonde boy walked by as Hinata watched his every move. Then, the boy turned around to see a giant jacket hidden behind a light post.

"How weird…" He said to himself and walked towards the light post. He turned around the light post to see a Hinata with her hands on the face.

"What's wrong Hinata?" He asked. The kunoichi was sweating a lot by that time.

"Ne, Hinata, what's wrong?" He asked her again. This time, he could see her blushing.

The girl turned around too see a very worried Naruto. His blue eyes were shining on her lilac eyes.

"Na-Naruto-kun!" She said as she backed away from him. "Wha-What brings you here?"

"I'm just strolling." The fox boy said casually. "Um, would you like to walk with me?" He asked seconds later.

"Ah-Ah Of course Naruto-kun!" She said as she started her famous finger playing routine.

Hinata smiled shyly as they began walking…

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Neji took some eggs from the fridge, cracked them open, and put them on the frying pan.

Then, he grabbed some salt and put it on the eggs. He was fine until…

"Good morning Neji." Tenten said as she came out from the bathroom.

Neji didn't even bother to turn his head; he just activated his byakugan but…

"Neji, are you okay? I'll just go dress." Tenten said. She headed towards the room and closed the door.

Neji was just blushing. He saw the eggs were ready, just then, a red liquid started dripping from his nose. "kuso…" he muttered quietly.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Tenten came out. She was wearing a purple shirt that resembled her pink one, the same style of baggy pants, and her hair down.

"So… is breakfast ready?" The girl asked in a cheery tone of voice.

Neji grabbed three plates and put a pair of eggs and bacon in each one. Then, he was serving them until the new Tenten caught his eye.

"Erm, can you serve the water and wake Lee up? I need to use the bathroom." Neji hastily, and rushed towards the bathroom.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Why is my nose bleeding all of a sudden!" he asked himself as he cleaned his messy face.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Tenten walked to the room where Lee was. She noticed he was very tired and needed rest; but she was not going to let him rest during the mission.

"LEE! Snap out of it!" She yelled as she shook him forcefully.

Half awake, Lee responded.

"Tenten" He said. "Only five minutes more…"

Tenten sighed. "Alright, but you'll miss breakfast." She said as she left the room.

Some minutes went by…

"NO! Breakfast is most important for us to enjoy the springtime of youth!" Lee yelled with all his might. He dressed and went out of the room.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Tenten had just finished serving the water. She sighed.

The kunoichi knew there were not going to be any problems for the mission, but they wouldn't be able to enjoy it. Lazily, she went to her room to find her ribbons. On her way, she stumbled across a small, white box that had her name printed on it.

"How weird…" she muttered to herself as she opened the tiny present.

Inside, she found something really interesting: a pair of white ribbons with gilded designs depicting dragons.

Tenten wondered who would have been so nice, thanked that unknown person, and tied her hair in the usual way.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Neji was kicked out of the bathroom by a recently awake Lee. He sat on the chair and waited.

In no time, Tenten was already with her hair tied in her usual buns.

Neji noticed the special ribbons and smiled.

"So we're happy these days Mr. Hyuuga." Tenten said, noticing the brief smile.

"What are you talking about, Tenten?" He asked in his usual, unbending voice.

"I saw you smiling right now, can I know the reason?" She answered with a hard question.

Luckily for Neji, Unluckily for Tenten, Lee had come out at that moment.

They all sat on the table as they ate and discussed their vigilance routes.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Only minutes after, Team Gai was on their patrol routes.

The game area was huge and full of color. Even Neji stopped to take a look at one particular game that had piqued his interest.

It was just a simple kunai-throwing game; nevertheless, it looked hard enough for a Jounin to miss a few times.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Tenten was also attracted by the nearby food court. It had a wide array of culinary selection.

From the Exquisite seafood of the water country, to the dry, but delicious food of the wind country.

Tenten just hoped she could have enough time to enjoy the park to the fullest.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Some people think Lee is a moron, some people think he is a funny guy, some people think he is the master of humor.

But Lee is more than a mushroom.

He had noticed, from the beginning of the mission, that Neji was being affected by Tenten's outgoing personality.

Lee grinned as he saw Neji staring at the game…

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Night was drawing near. Not a single problem had occurred during the day. The team reunited at their usual spot, the fountain. By sunset, Team Gai had decided they would take some time to have fun, since they hadn't had fun.

Neji smirked when he knew he'd have an opportunity to try luck at that game, and win a prize for a certain friend.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Tauren Paladin says: Oh well, you're practically hanging on the edge of a cliff, right?**

**Sorry I had to leave it this way, but I have to think about how the events will turn out in Tenten and Neji's "DATE." So please forgive me. Anyway, I hope you had all enjoyed the story. If you can review, please do it, It would be very much appreciated.**

**Ja ne!**


	4. Chapter 4

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

**Tauren Paladin says: Hi everyone. Sorry for the delay. You see, I didn't have enough inspiration to update early, so I had to write this little by little. Once again, thanks to my reviewers and Ceasg-sa-err… Ceasg-chan. Please enjoy the chapter**

**Disclaimer: No, I am not Masashi Kishimoto. Don't sue.**

At the theme park

Chapter 4

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

The Sun had already set by that time. A gust of soft wind breezed across the lively park.

All the guests were enjoying their selves. Some had already gone to their homes, but the great majority had decided to spend more time at the park.

Since the crowd was very docile, certain security guards were having an easy duty.

Neji smiled. He had just helped a lost child find her mother. He wondered at how well he could help people. The shinobi watched the child and her mother walk slowly towards a candy stall so they could enjoy some sweets. Sometimes, he felt that he helped people so they could be happy. He unconsciously reminisced a time when someone had helped him…

_Flashback_

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"_Dad, are we there yet?" asked the small boy._

"_Wait a minute, we are almost there." replied the man._

_The three-year old child grabbed his father's hand tightly. His dad had told him that he had a surprise for him, so he was anxious. Neji walked and walked. The road his father was taking seemed endless._

_The sakura trees created a sensation of peace as father and child walked by, the birds were chirping quietly, as if they were intentionally creating some relaxation for the Hyuuga child._

_At last, they arrived. A great building stood in front of the two._

"_What is this dad?" the boy asked curiously._

_Hizashi just smiled. It was true that the boy was only three years old; nonetheless, he was the Hyuuga with the most talent. Neji had shown talent in Jyuuken since he was very small. Hizashi was sure that his child would master other aspects of the ninja way in no time._

_Hizashi patted Neji's head. Smiling, Neji followed his father to the great building. _

_Once the door opened, Neji had his jaws on the ground. The place was a practicing range. The boy had practiced a few times with wooden shuriken, but he had never seen such a place. His dad started walking. Hesitantly, Neji followed suit. _

_The child could see a lot of people practicing there, from children who aspired to even receive the title of academy students, to renowned Jounins. He was kind of scared. He feared that all the people might make fun of him because of his low experience. Neji bit his lower lip out of nervousness. _

_Hizashi finally stopped. Neji looked around._

_He could see some kids about his same age practicing there. The boy smiled in relief._

_He assumed he wasn't going to be embarrassed anymore. _

_Hizashi patted his head and told him to stay practicing there. Neji obediently nodded as his father handed him a handful of shuriken._

_Hizashi left, probably to mind his own practicing._

_Neji had been left alone. Not caring, he flung a shuriken to a target but, considering that Neji had not handled a real shuriken before, he failed miserably._

"_Baka, how could you fail the easiest target?" A random guy said._

_The Hyuuga looked down. He knew someone with more accuracy would make fun of him. How could he think no one was going to make tease him?_

"_Such a weakling." Someone else said._

"_Nice throw, Baka."_

"_That was pathetic!"_

_Neji could do nothing but hear all the insults the people gave him. The boy felt tears emerge from his eyes when…_

"_Guys, don't tease him." A girl said._

_At her words, all the kids were speechless. The white-eyed kid turned around to see a small girl with a kunai at hand. She had her short hair tied up in a ponytail. Her eyes were full of seriousness._

"_Look, it's the orphan girl." Someone whispered._

"_I heard she has no surname!" Another kid said._

"_But she's THE MARKSGIRL!" Someone else screamed._

"_I heard she can hit a hundred targets out of a hundred tries!" A random guy exclaimed._

_Neji just stayed there dumbfounded. Could the girl be so awesome? He looked at the girl's eyes. He could see the kids were not kidding._

"_Let's practice together, I'll help you." said the girl with a reanimating smile on her bright face. She handed her hand to Neji who, with a cheerful smile, accepted it._

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_End of Flashback_

The shinobi smiled again, just like when a certain someone helped him out of a tight situation.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Tenten had just finished scolding some boys who had caused trouble at the fountain.

She didn't know why, but she was sure she had seen a perverted face on the guys.

Wearily, she walked towards the restroom. On the way, she bumped into someone who smelled very familiar…

"Oh! Sorry!" She said. She hadn't realized that the person she had bumped into was none other than her favorite teammate.

"Don't worry Tenten." Neji said.

They both looked at each other's eyes. The soft touch of the wind and the bright moon made the scene even more romantic.

"I thought we had done enough, so I decided to come and see if we could spend some time together." said Neji as he caressed Tenten's squishy cheek.

"Neji…" Tenten said in a hurried voice.

"Yes Tenten?" Neji replied as he concentrated even more in her chocolate eyes.

Tension was filling the air. Neji couldn't imagine what Tenten would say.

Maybe she would say something that would make him happy, or something else. Neji was getting more desperate to move his head closer. He had a thousand ideas in his head. But the real outcome was something not many would expect.

"Neji, please excuse me, I need to go to the restroom." Tenten excused cheaply. She hurried on to the direction of the restroom.

After hearing that, Neji almost fell on his face. Tenten was not someone easy to charm. She could even resist a moment like that. He felt happy that Tenten wouldn't fall for anyone hasty. Turning the tide to his favor, Neji rushed to the game he had seen earlier.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Lee was beaming at that moment.

He had seen everything from a nearby bush which, combined with his green suit, was a perfect place to hide.

"Gai-sensei will be so proud of me!" he said as he checked if his hidden cameras had taken the pictures. He had the same beaming face as he did so.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Yuri!" The woman exclaimed. "There are 7 minutes left before you switch with me!"

"Hai, hai. Don't pressurize me so much Yan!" The other girl complained.

The beautiful, green-haired woman could see a shinobi rushing towards the stall.

"The last customer before my break." She thought.

Neji arrived in no time. He quickly asked the girl at the counter the price of one game.

"It would cost three (Insert Konoha's currency in plural form here.)" She answered.

Neji took the money out as fast as he could. The woman took it and gave him ten kunai.

"If you can hit more than eight targets, we will give you a prize." She said calmly.

Neji nodded and activated his Byakugan.

Suddenly, the targets started moving in a spiral motion. The first ones were moving slowly, but the last ones were almost impossible to hit.

Neji concentrated and threw four of the kunai, which hit their mark perfectly. He threw the next ones carefully. Each had hit their target.

The woman was impressed. She had never seen someone with such determination. Yan assumed he had a dear girlfriend whom he wanted to impress.

Her gray eyes relaxed as she saw a kunai hitting the target with great accuracy.

Neji had done a good job, but still, he had a remaining target. Within a blink of eye, The Hyuuga flung his last kunai with force. He saw how the kunai moved on place to hit the target for a bull's eye; but then, he detected a tiny flaw on his timing.

His final accuracy rating was an almost perfect 95.

Neji grunted as Yan gave him a small penguin plush. The doll was about the size of his palm. Neji was frustrated, but he recovered when he saw he had achieved the highest record on the game. He wasn't sure if Tenten would be impressed, but it was something he had gotten for her.

Sighing, he went to sit on a bench.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Some drops of water ran through the brunette's face. She was still smiling because of the incident that had happened a few minutes ago.

After drying her face, she went out of the restroom to look for Neji.

After a while of looking for him, she found an interesting game. The kunoichi smiled and headed towards the stall.

"Hello! How can I help you?" The girl at the counter said cheerfully. She had short, blue hair and a smile on her face.

"I'd like to participate in this game of yours." Tenten answered taking her wallet out.

"As you wish! It would cost three (Insert Konoha's currency in plural form here.)" She said.

Tenten paid the price while the girl named Yuri took ten kunai out of the box.

Tenten thanked her as the targets started moving. The brunette concentrated and shot all the kunai at once, not missing any target.

Yuri was stupefied, a girl with such talent existed? Feeling a bit jealous, she took out the prize her costumer had asked for: A giant Plush Teddy.

"Hey, it's fun!" Tenten exclaimed. "Give me ten kunai more!"

"It's gonna be a long night…" Yuri thought as the removed the kunai from the targets and gave them to the talented girl.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Neji was tired of resting, so he went to look for his teammate. Just as he turned his head, he saw a gigantic amount of plush toys being carried by a pair of tiny feet.

Remembering his duty as a security guard and helper, he rushed towards the person.

"May I help you?" Neji asked. He was surprised when he saw that the person carrying the plush toys was none other than Tenten.

"Yes, you can help me." She said as she handed almost the half of the toys to Neji.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

After having a hard time with the prizes, Tenten and Neji managed to settle on a famous restaurant called "Konoha Fried Chicken."

**(A/N: I do not own KFC either…)**

Tenten had ordered a menu of garlic chicken with some soda, while Neji had ordered the original recipe.

Within a few minutes, the couple was enjoying a mouthwatering dinner.

"Sorry to have bothered you Neji." Tenten said as she took a sip of her soda.

"It was a pleasure Tenten. You need not to excuse yourself." Neji replied as he chewed his chicken.

"Being gentlemanly? How sweet." The kunoichi said as she teasingly gazed at Neji's eyes."

"It is my nature after all." He said arrogantly, which kind of angered Tenten.

The couple had a nice talk, a nice meal, and the most important thing, a nice time admiring each other's perfection.

After having eaten, Neji and Tenten walked out of the restaurant.

In that exact moment, a mysterious cloaked man with a camera appeared.

"Would you like a photo to remember this moment? Just one (Insert Konoha's currency in singular form here.)" He said as he took his camera.

"What do you say, Tenten?" he asked thinking Tenten would refuse.

"Yeah, why not?" she replied.

Neji took out his money and handed it to the mysterious cloaked man.

The mysterious cloaked man signaled his timing.

All of a sudden, Tenten hugged Neji's arm, which caused him to squeeze the nonexistent life out of his poor penguin.

The man grinned and gave the photo to the couple.

In the photo, they could see a smiling Tenten, a pissed off Neji, A bunch of Plush toys on a corner, a weeping Yuri on the other corner, and a crying Sakura on a far side of KFC (Why? Because I don't really like Sakura.)

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Yuri, I brought dinner as you asked me to." Yan said as she entered the stall with a bag on hand.

"Yuri, why do I sense you gave out all the good prizes?"

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

**Tauren Paladin says: So… I think it was long enough for now. Did you like it? Was there a grammar mistake? Please tell me if you don't like something so I can see what I can do to fix it. I f you can, PLEASE review (I'm kind of falling into depression right now.)**

**Just in case you're interested, I have a fanart of the photograph (Yes, It's that one Ceasg-chan.) Maybe I can send it to you if any of you are interested in it. Just give me your e-mail so I can send it.**

**Sayonara.**


	5. Chapter 5

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Tauren Paladin says: Hi. Thanks to my reviewers, who have supported me greatly and saved me from having a terrible writer's block (thanks Ceasg-chan.)**

**Also, to those who requested the pic, I will be sending it to you shortly… (Thanks again, Ceasg-chan.)**

**Please enjoy chapter 5.**

**Disclaimer: Blizzard owns Warcraft, Square-Enix owns Final fantasy; I think Orange range owns Viva rock, and Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto.**

At the theme park

Chapter 5

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"What?" Naruto asked agitatedly.

The sun had not yet risen yet, so the sky was dark. Still, the two teams were having an interesting negotiation.

It was about 5:00AM and Naruto was already going to be switched.

Sakura, Sasuke, Kiba, Akamaru, Shino, and Hinata (especially her) were waiting impatiently.

"Naruto, you're just a bother in our team, why don't you switch with Shino?" Sasuke asked. The question sounded more like an order.

"Yeah, Shino would be a better help than you Naruto!" Sakura exclaimed. Her hands clenched tightly in forms of fists.

Naurto just turned his head. He couldn't understand why his teammates rejected him. He knew he was the strongest out of his team, even stronger than Sasuke and certainly stronger than Sakura. His kage bunshin no jutsu had helped them have their area safe. What was wrong with them?

"Fine, at least the other team can be nicer with me!" Naruto concluded. He thought that Hinata's team might not be so harsh on him. He looked at Hinata and smiled at her.

Hinata blushed and started playing with her fingers as she usually did. Kiba just snickered.

"Heh, if you're going to be with us, you've got to be alert, got it?" Kiba asked.

Naruto just nodded and walked to join the other team as Shino did the same.

Hinata was probably the happiest person on the five countries that moment. She just hoped she could be with him most of the time.

After the event, the teams went to their respective areas of vigilance.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Little by little, the beautiful kunoichi opened her eyes.

The room had an air of unusual tranquility. The sun was gently shining over the room. Some birds were chirping on the small veranda.

The brunette smiled and turned around just to destroy the inner peace she felt in the morning.

She could see a sleeping teammate (I need not to explain who he was, right?) Tenten unconsciously tried to get away, but she felt a bandaged arm surrounding her waist. After calming herself, she concluded it was okay to stay there some more minutes. After all, it was just 7:00AM and there would be no heavy events to secure yet. Their area for the day was the food court, so they would have to watch the performances most of the day.

Tenten relaxed and hugged Neji softly. She did not know why, but she was kind of comfortable in Neji's arms. She could feel his hands pressing gently against her blouse, her head softly laid on his stiff, yet comfortable chest. Tenten pulled the white blanket closer to them. She felt cozy and warm, and wondered how wonderful it would be if all days could be like that. The kunoichi started daydreaming as she hugged Neji tighter.

"Don't enjoy me so much, it becomes addictive." The shinobi said as he opened his eyes.

Tenten was surprised but didn't lose her composure. She pretended a smile.

"Thanks, but I'm not someone who enjoys too much."

Neji answered with a smirk and backed away from Tenten. In his mind, he was hoping the moment would last, but he knew he had to keep his feelings until he was ready. Tenten also frowned. Breaking the tension, Tenten asked something that had not come to her mind when she awakened.

"Why were we sleeping in the same bed Neji?" She asked hoping he would know the answer.

Neji, for the first time of his life, blushed.

"Erm… Uh… You wanted a bedtime story."

Tenten crossed her arms and had the "Yeah right" expression on her face.

"Erm… You had trouble sleeping, so you asked me to hold your hand in order to be able to sleep." He invented quickly.

The kunoichi was adamant; she started tapping her fingers in hope of an answer that made sense.

"Uh… you were scared of the monster that hides beneath the bed, so you asked for my company." Neji said as he raised his arms defensively. He knew Tenten was going to kill him if he didn't answer with something believable, but somehow, the only ideas that came to his mind were childish.

Tenten took out her scroll and stared at Neji. Her slender fingers were reaching her kunai holster on the side of the bed.

In hope to make her forget her fury, Neji dived towards her, hugging her. Tenten fell back in astonishment.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Outside the window, a mysterious cloaked man grinned as he captured the awkward moment in his camera. He was certainly going to make good money out of his business.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

"These will be our spots." said Kiba as he held out a map for his partners.

Naruto agreed and put his orange jacket on. He checked if he had his all his kunai and shuriken. Almost all of them were there. The only missing weapon was a single kunai.

He wouldn't care about it if he hadn't grown responsible in the last missions.

"I wonder where that damn kunai is." He said out loud as he started looking for it.

Having heard that, Hinata took out her holster out and headed towards Naruto.

"Naruto-kun. You may have my kunai instead… my style focuses on taijutsu, so I guess you will be using it more…" She said as she looked down and offered him her kunai.

Naruto smiled and took the kunai gladly. "Thanks Hinata. I will keep this kunai forever."

Hinata blushed and played with her fingers. She was glad Naruto had accepted her gift so willingly. She wondered if she was being lucky that particular day.

Kiba, looking at the two, just smiled and continued his preparations.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

After the great beating Neji took from Tenten, they both took a shower (not together) and ate breakfast. They headed towards the food court after having prepared themselves.

The area was huge. The food court was not an open area like the others, but rather a gigantic building which featured a wide array of restaurants and a hall for exhibitions. The food court also had a glamorous inner park with the most beautiful flowers. Wooden benches with an exquisite design could be seen surrounding the area. It was complete with trees, bushes, and some unnecessary light posts. In all, the food court was lavishly decorated, thus, it could be considered the most elegant area of the park.

Tenten and Neji quickly examined the area and started patrolling.

Tenten could never tire of watching that garden she was assigned to. The flowers had a hypnotizing scent that could keep her there the rest of her life.

Neji was instead patrolling the upper area. He could see a perfectly assembled line of restaurants with different styles. An evil grin crossed his face as he planned his next move with HIS brunette.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"No, I'm going to be late!" Lee said as he hopped from tree to tree in attempt to reach the food court in time. His secret reunion with Gai had made him spend almost all morning printing pictures for a calendar.

In his way, he passed by a creek. There, he saw a girl being bullied by some older kids.

As much as he would like to ignore the problem, the teachings Gai had given him would not let him leave that poor girl alone.

Lee rushed to beat the bullies. After a while, the bullies had been sent back to their parents and the girl was safe. Lee smiled as he headed to his vigilance area proudly.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Let's go Hinata-chan!" Naruto screamed as he rushed to the ride. Hinata was attempting to follow him, but the people were too crowded. Finally, she managed to catch up with Naruto.

"Let's ride this one!" The fox boy said excitedly as he pulled Hinata towards the ticket counter. Hinata almost fainted at the sight of the roller coaster.

A giant monster of almost the size of a skyscraper was waiting for her. Loops and twists were going to be merciless with her. The illusions of ninjas attacking her without any means of defense would scare her to death.

Still, if she could be with her dear orphan, any price would be okay. She half-smiled as she sat by Naruto's side and waited for the moment to clench his hand tightly.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

"You're late, Lee." Neji said as he assigned him his vigilance spot. Lee quickly went to his area and started humming 'Viva rock' as he patrolled the area. Neji just twitched and continued thinking about his master plan.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Meanwhile, Tenten had finished helping some cleaners to sweep the hall before the concert. The brunette washed her hands. The smooth sensation of the liquid soap against her hand made her smile. She hadn't felt the sensation in ages. She was so poor she could only buy soap bars. Still, she thought she was lucky because of her friends, specially a certain prodigy. Because of him, she was still aiming to become like Tsunade.

She didn't know why, but thinking about him made her smile.

Tenten dried her hands and headed towards the upper area, for it was lunch time already.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Hinata was beaming when she came out of the roller coaster. She thought it was going to be afraid during the ride, but she actually enjoyed it. The sensation of the wind crashing against her face was still alive. She also thought the shinobi were going to scare her, but she was wrong. She was actually laughing at the guys who were supposed to be scary. Even she could have handled all of the ninjas at once, Except for a hologram of her father.

On the other hand, Naruto was shaking. He never imagined the Roller coaster would be so intimidating. The genjutsu were his weak point on the ride. His greatest fear had been an illusionary head of the main Hyuuga family attacking him. Was it because he feared Hinata's father?

"Naruto-kun, its lunch time. Would you like some ramen?" The hyuuga heiress asked with a smile.

Naruto couldn't help but look at her beautiful expression. He agreed as he shaked his fear off.

They both headed to the nearest ramen stall and, without knowing it themselves, holding hands.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Neji smirked as he put his master plan in action.

First, He had driven Lee off his way and managed to convince him to go to Sakura.

_Short flashback_

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"_Lee, you should go and ask Sakura out." Neji said as coldly as ever._

"_Yosh! If my eternal rival, Hyuuga Neji is telling me to go, it means something good will happen!" Lee exclaimed excitedly as he rushed through the door._

_Neji smirked and started his flashback._

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_End of short flashback_

His smirk turned into a smile as he saw his dear Tenten ascending from the stairs.

"Hey Neji, I'm hungry. Why don't we eat something?" She asked as if she was following the plan.

"It's a good idea." He said as he held her hand and lead her to the area she liked the most.

"What are you doing Neji?" The defenseless brunette asked.

"You'll see soon." He said. His plans were working without a flaw.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Meanwhile, Sakura was trying to convince Sasuke to have lunch with her.

"Come on Sasuke-kun!" She said desperately.

"No" He replied bluntly. He wasn't going to abandon his position for a useless lunch. He had what he needed in his sandwich.

"Please." She said as she attempted a hug.

"I said no." Sasuke replied as he dodged the hug.

"Listen, I don't need you or your lunches. You can have lunch alone if you want." He said as he walked away.

Sakura had just been devastated. She didn't understand why Sasuke would reject her.

Without cheerfulness, she walked to the restaurant that was just in front of her.

Suddenly, a bright flash of green arrived in front of her. Sakura didn't even bother to look up since she already knew who he was.

"Hi! Sakura-san!" Rock Lee said as he presented some purple tulips to her.

Noticing her depression soon after, he tried to comfort her.

"What's wrong Sakura-san?" He asked as he kneeled supportively.

Sakura looked up and half-smiled.

"Listen, Lee-san. I know you like me and all that stuff but I appreciate you only as a friend, not as someone I could love as a partner. Please, stop insisting." She said firmly. She didn't want to hurt Lee, but it was the sheer truth.

Lee just frowned and pretended a smile.

"It's alright Sakura-san. I hope our friendship can last." He said as he handed her the tulips and proceeded to rush out of her way. He was devastated like never before.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Neji had lowered Tenten's forehead protector to blind her as he took her to an elegant table. The other people just stared at them. Some of them even wished him luck.

"Where are going to, Neji?" She asked impatiently. Neji smiled and raised her forehead protector.

"Here we are…" Neji said as he took out a chair for her.

When Tenten recovered vision, she was amazed.

Fine platters of her favorite type of food were covering the table. Salads, Shrimp, Soups, Rice, Chicken, and Mushrooms were all part of the exquisite lunch Neji had prepared for her.

"Neji… Is this for me?" She asked astonished. She couldn't help blushing.

"Isn't it obvious?" He answered while he carried a giant wrapped box to her.

"Happy birthday." He said as he gave her the box and hugged her.

"Oh, thanks." She said as he answered the hug with another hug.

She hadn't remembered her birthday. The celebrations were few, so it couldn't be helped. She was glad she had told someone trustworthy as Neji ages before.

As the couple hugged, some of the people clapped.

It was one of Tenten's happiest days, and that made Neji's day.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Hinata had just finished eating her ramen. She wasn't very fond of those kinds of meals, but if her loved one was with her, she would do anything.

Naruto had just finished eating his twelfth bowl. And his hunger had already been calmed.

Naruto paid both of the bills and looked at Hinata, which caused her to blush.

"Hinata-chan, would you like some dessert? We'll eat anything you want." He said as they walked out of the restaurant.

Hinata was already full, but if Naruto was going to be there, she would also be there for sure.

"Thanks Naruto-kun." She said as they went to grab some ice-cream.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Lee was sitting on a bench alone. He had seen that all of the people were happy but him.

He was desperate, why did he always have to be the one who had nothing?

Lee just continued thinking. His thoughts almost led them to the verge of crying.

"Umm… Thanks for helping me earlier." A feminine voice said.

Lee looked up. He saw the girl whom had been saved by him some hours ago. She was rubbing a balloon against her hair to make the static suspend her hair when she separated the balloon from her head. Lee found this quite funny, and his depression lowered.

"Why were you so depressed?" She asked.

Lee just smiled and tried to make her not worry.

"Umm… would you like to eat lunch together with me?" He asked as he made a 'thumbs up' sign and his teeth went "PING!"

The girl just laughed and blushed. Lee had forgotten Sakura completely as they walked to the nearest restaurant.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Tauren paladin says: Did you like it? I hope so. I know there was some unexpected OOCness but please bear with me. You see? I keep my word Natsuki!**

**Sorry for the delay but… Happy Valentine's Day!**

**If you want to make me update faster, please review, they help me a lot.**

**So, Sayo!**


	6. Chapter 6

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Tauren Paladin says: Gombangwa people! Erm… I hope you are enjoying this story. **

**Please read if you want to and if you can, review please. Flames are accepted if they _SPECIFY_ an aspect of the story which I can improve. I'll also add an original character in this chapter so don't be mad at me if you hate them…**

**Enjoy this chapter please.**

'**_This is a special chapter for a special person…(Alright, I know that almost all of you know who that person is… no? come on, you know…'_**

**Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me people, do I have to repeat it every chapter? It makes me shed some tears when I write this part.**

**At the theme park**

**Chapter 6**

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

After the lavish lunch prepared by her teammate, Tenten was full. She had not eaten so much in her life and thus, feeled a little bit dizzy. She guessed she needed some sparring, but since she couldn't train, the kunoichi believed a bit of running would do her good.

After cleaning the table up, Tenten left her unopened present in charge of Neji and ran at least one hundred laps around the food court.

Neji smiled. He didn't expect Tenten to miss the training, since he was the one who always asked for it. The shinobi left the present in the table and activated his Byakugan in case someone attempted to steal it. Then, he rushed towards the second floor, just to demonstrate Tenten they would always have to train together.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

The lazy bum yawned deeply. He and his team had gone through a lot of trouble because of Shikamaru's distraction caused by a certain blonde kunoichi.

"Don't stand there, get moving!" Ino demanded with a screech. She was really getting upset. The team was supposed to help an old lady find her purse. Ino and Chouji weren't the best treasure hunters, but at least they were making an effort.

On the other hand, their lazy teammate was just sitting in the bench doing nothing but sipping his cold soda.

Suddenly, a guy who was holding a black purse ran past them.

"That looks just like my purse, what a coincidence!" The old lady yelled till her lungs could do no more. Ino and Chouji rushed towards the bandit while Shikamaru started to get up.

"Shikamaru! Hold him with your Kage mane!" Yelled Chouji, who was getting tired after a few steps.

"But he's waaaay over there!" Shikamaru said lazily as he pointed toward the guy who was just two meters away from him.

Ino was already catching up with the guy. Perseveringly, the guy accelerated. Ino had used her chakra on various issues before, so she had to drop her speed.

The guy smirked, just to be stopped by a gigantic fan. A girl wearing a violet kimono embroidered with flowers and a low pony tail stood in front of him. Her eyes fixed adamantly on the robber.

"Stop and give the purse back." Temari said with a cool but menacing tone as she took out several fans from a secret holster hidden beneath the kimono.

The robber found himself surrounded. So he had no other option but to surrender.

"Hey, don't beat the kid, the fact that he has a purse which is identical to mine doesn't mean he's guilty." The old woman said. Everyone including the guy sweat dropped.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Some people, well, a lot of people were looking at the couple surprised. Some had even dropped their food when the incident caught their eye.

Neji's white eye twitched. He couldn't believe that teammate of his had stopped because of a dumb squirrel she was going to trip with. Why not just step on it?

Tenten was really embarrassed. She had stopped because of a squirrel, but that was not the worse part. The worst part was that stopping made Neji crash with her, and that caused them to tumble down the stairs. On top of that, all those events caused the people around to look at her like if she was a freak. What was their problem? They did not have any interest in them right? Were they a praised couple? Did they have any fans?

**On a far away dimension, a Korean guy on the corner of his class sneezes.**

"Are you okay Neji?" The embarrassed kunoichi asked as she stood up.

Neji just replied with a 'Hn' as he turned his back.

"Neji? Is something wrong?" She asked worriedly, for she noticed that he turned his back on her, on purpose.

"Tenten, your blouse…" The young Hyuuga said without turning. He was still blushing fiercely after the incident. Hastily, he rushed to the bathroom.

Tenten was stupefied. Her blouse? What could be wrong with it?

But when she looked down, everything was clear.

"ACK! THERE'S A SQUIRREL ON MY SHIRT!"

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

The mysterious cloaked man snickered as his "henchsquirrel" returned from his mission.

He saw the awkward moment when the couple fell.

He collected his photographs and rushed out of the bush he was hiding in.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Lee was just strolling with the new girl she had met. Her raven hair would still be suspended in the air because of the balloon.

He would always pay attention to his surroundings, but the girl would always have his attention.

"Watch out!" The girl shouted suddenly.

Lee turned around just to see her worried face before he felt cold stone against his cheek.

"What the…" he said before fainting.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

The mysterious cloaked man almost fell from the tree.

"Lee… you're such a moron." He said as he checked if his pic had been shot well.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Meanwhile, Somewhere in Konoha, A certain white haired pervert was lost in his favorite novel.

"And… then… she… screamed… "Oh… no…"

He reclined his back on his comfortable chair as he flipped the page.

His career as one of the most important jounin was hard. He barely had time to relax, on top of that, team seven made his days off much harder to pay off.

He sipped a bit of his water before he blushed.

The novel was getting good. He blushed even more as his grin almost tore his face on half.

Then, to interrupt his "reading." A purple haired Jounin puffed in without permission.

"Kakashi, we have some trouble handling the enemy nin at the west gate!" Anko screamed on his ear.

Kakashi just closed his book and finished his glass of water. "Hai, hai. Coming."

He disappeared with a puff of smoke not later after.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

At the front of the gate, enemy nin were swarming against the few ANBU who were left.

The last of them tried to call for backup, but his mouth was shut by a Jounin from the hidden stone.

Then, Kakashi stormed in with his Raikiri. The enemy nin were astonished. They never expected to meet the infamous copy nin, Hatake Kakashi.

The Jounin of stone quickly assembled a surrounding position around Kakashi, but he quickly outmatched their low speed, slicing the enemies with his chidori as he did so.

After a while, Kakashi and the Stone nins had used much of their chakra trying to kill each other off.

Even with his Sharingan, Kakashi had some trouble keeping up with so much jounins.

With the little amount of chakra he had, Kakashi formed the seals.

"Ox, snake, dog!"

He muttered as he concentrated the chakra on his left hand. He rapidly charged against the Jounins, incapacitating the half of them.

Taking advantage of the situation, the stone nin performed their seals. Soon, a gigantic golem made of mud appeared.

With no chakra left, Kakashi couldn't hope to win against the golem. His weapons would be ineffective against it, so he waited for the worst…

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Neji had already recovered from his nosebleed. He didn't know why, but every time he saw Tenten in a situation like that, his nose started bleeding. Why was that happening?

Tenten had already purged her mind from the trauma the squirrel caused.

They were both patrolling the area as they would normally do.

Soon, nightfall came. Tenten and Neji headed for their rooms.

The sky was bright with so many stars illuminating it. The glittering lights of the park made the scenery even more beautiful. Tenten was holding her present tightly. She looked at Neji, who was just walking forward. The kunoichi could see something that not many could see. Neji was a kind and caring person. If not, why would he share so many special moments with her? At first, anyone could say he was a cold-hearted prodigy who talked about nothing but the flow of destiny, which could not be opposed.

But then, she was one of the persons who had shared most of his time. She could see Neji was someone who was only sad because of the loss of his father. He only used his mask of coldness and seriousness to hide it. He would not accept any support.

But she could understand.

She was another someone who had never known the love of a parent. Tenten knew that it could be harder to lose someone than never having that someone. But, in a certain way, they were the same, and, maybe that was the reason of them being so close.

They could only find comfort and solace on each other.

Tenten smiled as she hugged her present even more tightly.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

The jounin opened his eyes gradually. The landscape soon revealed a starry sky hidden by a cluster of leaves and branches.

Kakashi looked at all the dead bodies surrounding him. Then, he noticed a dark figure resting under the shadows.

Kakashi just eyed her. She was just a girl. Even though it was nighttime, he had the ability to distinguish her from others, courtesy of his Sharingan.

Her raven hair was tied up in a low ponytail. Her garments were simple, but had everything a shinobi needed. He could see a sharp kodashi stained in a reddish hue.

Her scarlet shawl was moving along the wind. Her pearl earrings stood in a fixed position, shining brightly because of the moonlight.

Then, Kakashi noticed her forehead protector. A sign of cloud marked in the middle.

He quickly assumed his battle position as he took out a pair of kunai.

"Don't worry; I am not your enemy." The girl said exhaustedly.

Kakashi doubted if he should trust her, as he had never seen her before. But, considering his lack of chakra for the battle, he decided to let her pass.

"What's your name?" Kakashi asked as he helped her stand up.

"It's Nadesico… Just Nadesico…" She said as she closed her weary eyes.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Tauren Paladin says: Heh… Hope you liked it.**

**Sorry for the long wait, I had to do my homework, so…**

**Also, sorry for the rush I had on the first parts. I promise the next chapter will be better.**

**So… I hope you liked the OC because she will be appearing a lot on the next chapters.**

**(Ceasg-chan, usted diga que si)**

**Bye… till next chapter….**


	7. Alternate Chapter 1

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Tauren Paladin says: Tadaimasu! (I'm home. I said that because my fanfic is my home.) Before you read, please know this will be an alternate chapter for Kakashi and the OC.**

**Thanks to my reviewers, who are my reasons of writing. Also, I would like to thank my master and friend, Ceasg-chan, for being there when I need her. And Bass, for being THE PADAWAN and for making me laugh a lot.**

**Now, on with the alternate chapter! **

**Disclaimer: No, no, no! I only own what's called an addiction for cows.**

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**At the theme park**

**Alternate Chapter 1**

Kakashi quickly rushed through his front door. He was worried about his rash decision.

Maybe she would not be someone with evil intentions or whatsoever, but she could still be a risk.

Now on a lighted room, he could see the girl better.

Her raven hair flowing down her shoulders, her unusual shinobi jacket, and, most important of all, her weary expression which pleaded for rest.

Quickly reacting, he placed a mat for Nadesico on the living room and laid her body there.

The girl wouldn't react for a while, but Kakashi was sure she was fine, taking aside some non-lethal wounds.

He smiled under the mysterious mask of his and went directly to bed, hoping tomorrow would be a better day.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_Kakashi was sweating until his glands couldn't handle it. _

_With only a disintegrating chidori, he had to face a thousand nin on a very compromising situation. His wounds were countless, as opposed to his chakra. With his Sharingan, he could see most of the nin were genjutsu which were meant to intimidate him. He rushed towards his true opponents with his raikiri, slicing and dicing each of them._

_With Gai and Asuma on the floor, he wouldn't hope for a successful mission, but he would still save their lives, no matter what the cost._

_When he had killed them all, he picked his comrades with his remaining strength and rushed out of the palace he was supposed to assault._

_When he was about to cross the final gate, one last opponent stood in his way, a slightly armored, masked figure holding a large weapon known as the Fuuma shuriken in one hand, and a diamond-sharp katana on the other._

_The opponent's eyes, for an odd reason, were filled with sorrow, pain, and regret. Kakashi could clearly distinguish a red handkerchief tied on the opponent's neck. He didn't know why, but that handkerchief made him drop a few tears._

_The opposing nin suddenly attacked him, giving Kakashi a severe wound on his left shoulder. He dropped Asuma and Gai in order to block the nin's second slash._

_Skillfully, the nin took launched the fuuma shuriken towards Kakashi and started some hand seals._

"_Ox, snake, goat, bird, pig, rabbit, dragon, goat, dog!" The mysterious nin said as lightning surrounded both of the hands._

_Kakashi managed to copy that last technique and, with all the will to protect his comrades, unleashed the power of the technique he had never seen until then, but, he didn't know the technique was so powerful. The thunders on his arms were alive, scorching his fists as he charged against the nin._

_The nin stood there, doing nothing. Kakashi was confident until he felt fire, thunder, and storm stike from his back._

_He turned his head to see the nin, then he turned his head to the other nin, who was a mere illusion. He gritted his teeth in pain as the electric currents of the jutsu ripped him apart._

_He heard someone say "Sorry, Kakashi-kun…" as he saw his life flash before his own eyes._

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

"No!" Kakashi said as he threw himself straight. Shocked, he looked around.

Everything was normal, only it was morning; and he had dreamt of the worst nightmare he ever had since Obito died.

"Ah, daijobu desuka?" He heard a feminine voice say. Then, Nadesico walked in coyly.

She was holding a glass of water, her long, flowing hair untied.

"Daijobu desu, it was just a nightmare." The recently awake shinobi said quietly.

The girl took some steps closer to Kakashi's futon and laid the glass on the small, wooden table which stood just a few centimeters away from the Jounin.

Kakashi smiled. He was about to take a sip of water when he remembered he never took his mask off when he was with someone. He stole a glance at Nadesico, who was anxiously waiting for him to take his mask off.

Kakashi smiled and quickly did some seals under the blanket, making a bunshin of his appear in front of him covering him while the real he took his mask off and drank some of the water.

But, stupid he forgot that a bunshin always appears flashily, so he was caught when the girl stabbed the bunshin with her red kodashi.

"Ohh…" she said as she fainted.

Kakashi smiled and sighed. He was glad he could use some secret genjutsu to make fish lips appear just before Nadesico could see his 'true identity'.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

When they both recovered, Kakashi prepared some food for the girl. He tried to interrogate her as she ate.

"What brings you to Konoha?" he asked casually as he opened his orange book.

"I'm just like a shinobi-rurouni, a wandering traveler who helps people with their skills as they pass by." Nadesico replied as she took a bite of her celery.

"But I see you proudly wear the forehead protector of the hidden cloud." Kakashi said as he flipped the page.

"I was just using it to defend against attacks aimed to my head. The headband was a gift from a dying shinobi." She answered as she looked down in remembrance.

"Hmm… interesting… Nadesico…" The white haired-pervert said as he finally lifted an eye from his book.

Nadesico half smiled as she finished her breakfast. She walked to the sink and started washing the dishes until she was interrupted.

"Let me do it, you're the guest." Kakashi said as he put his rubber gloves on.

"No… I'm just a burden for you, am I not?" she said as she squeezed some soap into the sponge.

"No, you're a guest. Feel at home." He replied looking away.

He knew he shouldn't just let her be in his house. He knew he had to take her to Tsunade-sama, and see if she was approved as a visitor. But he felt enough trust for the mysterious shinobi-rurouni.

He smiled as he took replaced her in the sink. She walked away, and started to do Kakashi's bed.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Soon after, they were done with the house chores. They would have finished even more quickly if Kakashi had accepted Nadesico's help.

"You should go bathe, your skin still reeks from the blood of yesterday's nins" Kakashi said as he came out of the bathroom, after having bathed.

"I would, but… It's just that I don't have any other clothes…" Nadesico said as she looked away.

"It's okay; we'll go buy some new clothes for you." He replied as if it was obvious.

"Or we can go to Kurenai's and borrow some clothes."

But Kakashi didn't remember the last time he had asked Kurenai for something like that.

And he wouldn't go to her house and ask something so stupid. After all, he didn't have the best reputation around.

"Erm… I think it will be better if we buy some new ones." He said as he scratched the back of his head and innocently smiled.

"But… I don't have any money…" She said as she shook her wallet.

"I'll buy them for you." Spoke Kakashi as he checked his own wallet

"That's too much trouble for you…" Nadesico said looking embarrassed.

"Nah, it's not. Come on; let's go before the boutique gets crowded." The Jounin said hastily.

"But I'm not presentable…" The kunoichi-rurouni excused.

"Excuses, excuses, excuses… I'll go buy them for you… I'll have to guess sizes." Kakashi said as he scanned her with the Sharingan.

"But they'll look at you like you're a pervert if you buy underwear…" Nadesico said as her face turned into a red one.

"Don't worry I have that reputation around here anyway." Kakashi replied smiling

"Really?" She asked.

"No… Ja ne!" He said as he left his house and ran towards the boutique.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Tauren Paladin says: Heh… I hope you liked it. You don't have to review if you don't want to, but it would help.**

**Warning: I f you don't like KakashixOC, don't read the alternate chapters, they're not vital to the NejiTen development anyway. I'm just writing the alternate chapters because I think it's a good idea. May everyone have a good night and sweet dreams (Not like Kakashi's.)**


	8. Chapter 7

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Tauren Paladin says: Konnichiwa people…**

**Thanks to Dearka'sGirl1 (who will soon be Byakugan Something), Blossoms of Spring, naash, nightmare car, Daughter of Water, Matt and T.K., Tanya-Lilac, Chixon, Twilight16, ardelinia, Natsuki, Nanadaime, Emily, '.Serene. Panda.', Sakran, Don don, dark672, Safron Angel, Retardaime, Rinoakes, hamgirl, aris2, SmkyRngr1986, Kikitare, KAZE, HyuugaTenTenChan06, Xx-S H I N O B I-xX, and my master (Ceasg-chan)**

**Sorry, I don't feel like writing my boring A/N today… (Cough cough…)**

**Note: You should activate your graphic-imagination for this chapter. When you activate this brain function, please be careful of not overloading your mind with tons of images and lose consciousness; when reading fics, please do so in a well lit room. (Cough cough…)**

**Disclaimer: Naruto is not owned by me. Sue me, don't. (Cough cough…)**

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**At the theme park**

**Chapter 7**

Hyuuga Neji was just sitting there, doing nothing in particular.

Why? You may ask. Well, he had gotten up because of a Hyperactive Rock Lee who had to make so much noise before going out for a walk. What was his problem?

Neji had already tried to regain a bit of his sleep, but he just couldn't. His eyes wouldn't close. A bit of meditation wouldn't do him damage either, but something was disturbing his mind. A very problematic thought wouldn't give the prodigy a moment of peace. Why hadn't Tenten opened her present?

Neji was sure his present wasn't something unsuitable. Well, maybe it would be if it was for another girl, but she was Tenten, the mistress of weapons. How would she not like her present? Maybe in her mind, she was just hoping for a teddy bear; although she had gotten one from the shooting game. Neji was starting to fear, if Tenten didn't like the present, would it mean their friendship would vanish forever? "Nah…" Neji said in his mind. A simple birthday present would not sunder their relationship which had been weaved over many years. But then again, it was her only birthday present that year. He had crafted those unique weapons with all the dedication a man could ever muster, wasn't it good enough? Had she opened the present already and had disliked it?

The Hyuuga prodigy started to sweat like no tomorrow. His confidence was beginning to crumble down to pieces. Neji tried to get a hold of himself. What was happening with him? He unconsciously started meditating over that issue as the morning sun rose to the sky.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

As the sun rose over the mountains in a movie-like way, the green beast of Konoha stopped for a rest. He had been running for about three hours and thirty minutes. Lee wasn't tired yet, but the beautiful scene just captivated him. He wiped the sweat off his forehead as he sat on a wooden bench for the better contemplation of the scene.

Rock Lee wasn't a type of guy who would meditate for hours, like Neji, but rather a type of guy who would think of working hard to crush the rock rather than jump it. Still, his incredible determination had won him the title of the green beast of Konoha. He wondered why Sakura wouldn't like him as somebody she could love as a partner. Yes, he had fuzzy eyebrows and wore a green spandex suit, but he could love her more than anyone else. A pair of tears dropped from Lee's eyes as he thought he might just be helpless. Why was life so unfair with him? He was the only nin who couldn't use any type of ninjutsu or genjutsu, and had a below average level of taijutsu skills. He had gained a superb amount of taijutsu skills with hard training and sleepless nights, yet he wouldn't get the affect of someone whom he had fallen in love with. Only Gai would support him. He was the last pillar of a falling temple.

"Why are you crying?" A voice asked from behind him. The voice had a nice, but worried tone to its pronunciation.

Lee turned around just to find the girl he had been with the last day. He smiled and told her everything was fine since she was with him. Lee wiped his tears off and walked along the road, followed by the girl. He grabbed her hand and did the 'thumbs up' sign as he walked along the road enlightened by the sun and the reanimating presence of the girl. Another pillar had been added to the temple.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Tenten just opened her eyes. Her dream had not been a nice one. It had been a nightmare of her past, of when she was rejected by the other academy students because she was an orphan. It pained her to think it was the truth. All the academy students had parents, who would play with them. All she had was a harsh past. Her perfect aim was the results of many years of channeling her rage and sorrow to her weapons. That's why she had become so good; she didn't have parents to spend her time with.

Droppings some tears, she glanced at the big, white box she had received from one of her only friends, the only person who had remembered her birthday.

Remembering she now had friends to rely on, she reached for the present and carefully started to take its tape off.

When she had finished, another layer of paper interfered between her present and her. She once again undid the wrapping of the box.

What she saw could not be believed. A large weapon covered by a pearl-colored sheath paired with a smaller one. She had just gotten a daisho as her birthday present.

Amazed, she analyzed the blades blissfully. She first saw the smaller of the two, judging by its size, she guessed it was a wakizashi, a weapon which was usually used for dual sword combat or for defense, like a kodachi. The longer blade was obviously a katana. A deadly sword which was flexible at the same time it was sharp. Tenten was shocked; daisho would not be very cheap, even for a wealthy family like the Hyuuga. Had he bought them? It wouldn't be probable, as Neji had the ability to be very adamant in his spending decisions. She started to wonder how he had got her present as she unsheathed the katana and found herself stupefied.

A silver-colored blade stood in front of her, its curvature perfect, its sharpness far surpassing those of the regular swords. It was not the one with most decorations, but it was gorgeous enough to make everyone think it was actually a ceremonial item.

As Tenten unsheathed the blade further, she noticed the smith who had forged the katana knew what he was doing. The body of an elegant dragon could be seen running across the edge, it was on par with another dragon in the opposite side of the katana, who seemed to be its twin. The brunette smiled, for she had discovered the maker of the weapon she was holding.

Tenten cleaned the mess up, and went out of the room so she could take a shower to start the day. When she opened the door, she could see a sweating Neji meditating on the couch. She smiled and proceeded to enter the bathroom.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Even though meditation consists on being calm, Neji was not calm in any way. His mind had started to be unstable. How could a girl do such a thing to him? The prodigy sighed.

After some minutes of rethinking what could have happened with the kunoichi, he decided it was best to see if Tenten had opened the present or not.

He stood up and quietly examined her room with his bloodline limit. He could see the gift had been unwrapped; but could not sense Tenten's presence in the room. His attention quickly shifted to the noise that came out of the bathroom. Neji guessed it was Tenten. So he eased his mind of the thought that was concerning him a few minutes ago.

He smiled and walked towards the kitchen in hope of finding some food to eat for breakfast. He would be needing the energy, for the area assigned to them that day would be none other than the… RIDES AREA! (Dun…dun…duuuun….)

He knew his companion wouldn't spare a moment between rides; and he would gladly be in all of them if it was a requisite to be with her.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

The energic Rock Lee had started his duty already, well, more or less.

His girl had been urging him to go into the few rides that were open by that time with her. Of course he was glad, but his responsibility as a security guard would be a hindrance to him that day. He thought he might watch any pranks on the ride.

"Let's go to this one!" The innocent girl said with the sweetest of voices.

Lee, before agreeing, saw the ride she was referring to was a gigantic manor which looked really familiar to him in a strange way. It was an old Japanese style manor, it had lush, false garden surrounding it. It also had its own training grounds.

Lee rushed to the ticket stall with his girl, not seeing the huge name on the top of it.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

The Hyuuga prodigy reached for the pepper in the kitchen as he ruffled the eggs with his other hand. Then, he placed his chopped ingredients into the frying pan and started pouring a little bit of oil to the mix. He has happy that day, very happy indeed. In fact, a wide smile was crossing his face in a not so hidden way.

He reached for a platter of bacon on his side and added the slices of pork to the omelet he was cooking. Just then, the sound of an opening door was heard. Neji didn't turn around like the last time, and didn't activate his Byakugan unlike the last time in fear he might get another nosebleed.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Tenten walked as quickly as she could, reaching the door successfully. She locked the door just in case Neji didn't hear her silent footsteps. As she started to dry her hair, Tenten looked around for her bag, which was nearly empty. Her last clothes were the ones she didn't use for missions: The navy shirt and baggy pants (The clothing she was wearing when she saw Neji vs. Naruto in the chuunin exams.) Tenten smiled as an IBOL idea crossed her mind.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

On the other side, Neji had just finished cooking the breakfast for his teammate. He walked towards the window and opened it. A gush of air flew in as a beautiful landscape was revealed. Neji reclined his forearms on the low thingy that verandas have to prevent you from falling (sorry, I don't know how that thing is called.) His eyes could see the entire park starting to liven up. Then, he felt someone behind him.

"Let's eat breakfast, Tenten." He said as he turned his gaze upon her, with a bright face.

He noticed his teammate was not on her usual attire. She was wearing the clothing she wore when they went out on a social mission, her forehead free of the protector. She also wore a long strap of cloth which was tightly gripped around her waist like a belt. His gift was being held by it. Also, she had a pair of simple silver earrings which were shaped like shuriken, which made her look stunning. They were paired with a silver necklace which gave the impression of being made with hundreds of tiny kunai facing down. She also wore a Jounin glove on each hand. A pair of scroll-holsters could be seen on each of her wrists. The most radical change however, was her hairstyle. She had a high ponytail tied up with the ribbons he had given her. Some strands of hair were between her cheeks and ears. In all, she was like Tenten herself, a weapon mistress who would have hundreds of weapons hidden under her garments. The only change was that she looked like a goddess.

"WHY DOESN'T SHE USE HER HAIR IN ANOTHER STYLE MORE OFTEN!" Neji asked in his mind.

"What's wrong, Neji?" she asked confused, tilting her head to a side and placing her finger on her lips.

Neji was about to lose his serious guy reputation by squeezing Tenten's cheeks and screaming "CUTE!" but he didn't do it because his self-control was better than anyone else's.

"It's just that you look pretty in those clothes and hairstyle. Let's go eat breakfast, I'm starving!" He said as he walked towards the table.

"Um… thanks?" Tenten said as she followed him to the table.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Lee and the girl had just come out from the ride. They were freaked out. They never imagined the attraction would be a test for experienced nin. Luckily for Lee, the girl knew some basic taijutsu as well, so he didn't have to spend the entire ride protecting her. Of course she didn't have a level as high as Lee's taijutsu, but she knew how to defend herself.

Lee hadn't really paid attention to the enemy's white eyes nor their unique fighting styles.

"Let's go eat something!" Lee said as he dragged his girl to a nearby ramen stall.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

After having finished their breakfast, Neji entered the bathroom for a quick shower

While Tenten washed the dishes. She smiled. Neji had been smiling when she saw her in the unusual clothes. Was that a sign of his icy-cold heart melting? She wouldn't know for sure, but she wanted one of her only friends to be happy, just as he had enlightened her lonely life.

After a while, Neji had finished bathing. He went to his room and dressed in his usual outfit.

"Tenten, are you done yet?" he asked.

"Not quite…" She replied silently.

"Is something wrong?" Neji asked noticing her low tone of voice. He didn't expect her to change her mood so suddenly. Was it something he had done?

"No… It's just that I would like to see you in other clothes at least one day." She responded. She had just improvised that question to make up for her sad tone of voice.

"Alright… If you dressed different today, then I guess I can do the same." He said as he headed to his room.

Tenten smiled and looked at the open door. Then she realized Neji had forgotten to close the door before changing. The kunoichi blushed as she saw her teammate take his shirt off, revealing his well-toned body; and fainted when he turned around to see her.

"Tenten! Are you okay!" she heard him say before collapsing.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Tauren Paladin says: Heh… I think it's enough for now. Now you can turn your graphic imagination feature off. If you don't want to, don't review. This story will continue shortly. (Cough cough…)**

**Sayonara… (Cough cough…)**


	9. Alternate Chapter 2

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Tauren Paladin says: Another alternate chapter for those who are interested in the Kakashi and Nadesico development. Remember the alternate chapters are not essential to the NejiTen but will be essential to the story development if I make a sequel. I would like to excuse myself because I didn't post another NejiTen chapter the last time. From now on, I will post two chapters simultaneously: One NejiTen, and the other KakaOC. When reading fics, please do so in a well lit room.**

**Please enjoy the chapter!**

'_A special chapter for a special person. You know who that person is, stop doubting!'_

**Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine, we authors get depressed when we write this.**

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**At the theme park**

**Alternate chapter 2**

After being kicked a hundred times by the women at the boutique, Kakashi finally returned from his mission. He sat on the couch as Nadesico brought him some tea.

"Are you okay?" she asked as she placed the tray beside Kakashi.

"I'm fine, no mayor damage." He said as he thanked her and grabbed his cup.

They both smiled at each other kindly. Although Nadesico was a new girl, Kakashi was already falling for her. It was the first time it happened. What was this charm the girl had? Maybe he wouldn't find it out, but the Jounin knew his life had stopped being the same boring routine when he brought Nadesico in. He felt glad he did so.

"Come on, take a bath." He said as he finished his tea.

Nadesico nodded and took the several bags Kakashi had brought. She thanked him, and went to a room to choose the best outfit.

After a while, she had chosen a green blouse with the sign of Konoha and dark-green pants, along with her navy jacket. The new clothes were a little bit big, but it was better than having them small. She then paired the clothes with her pearl earrings.

Nadesico went into the bathroom to bathe and, after a while, she was ready to go out.

Kakashi smile at her sight. He never imagined she would look so well in those random outfits he had bought. Although he thought she might look better without the jacket.

"Why don't you take the jacket off?" He asked casually.

"NO! I NEVER TAKE MY JACKET OFF!" she said all of a sudden, freaking Kakashi out.

"Sorry, it's just that I don't like to take my jacket off."

Kakashi shrugged and noticed it was time for lunch.

"Would you go out and eat lunch? I don't feel like cooking." The Jounin asked as he stood up.

"Thanks…" She said coyly.

"What for?" Kakashi asked confused.

"It's just that… I'm not helping or anything and you've even bought me clothes and now you're inviting me for lunch…" Nadesico replied.

Kakashi smiled and grabbed her arm. She blushed and followed him out of the house.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

After a while, they had arrived to a ramen shop where they sold the finest ramen. Nadesico was impressed because of the menu. They had all sorts of ramen she had never imagined to see. Konoha was surely a peculiar place.

"So… what would you like?" the man asked.

Nadesico couldn't hope to make a decision in time, so she just ordered what Kakashi ordered: Garlic ramen with chicken and fish.

While waiting for their order to come out, Kakashi had fixed his gaze on Nadesico, trying to figure out why she was so… captivating. Nadesico noticed this and smiled at him. Kakashi blushed under his mask.

"What happened?" The girl asked as she placed her chin on her hand and waited for an answer.

"Just analyzing you better." He said with a smile. The truth was he was curious about a lot of her background.

"Did you slay all those nin by yourself?" Kakashi asked in hope to avoid her incriminating gaze.

"Yes… why?" she asked proudly.

In that exact moment, Gai stormed in.

"YOSH! Give me a bowl of miso ramen!" He told the guy who was making ramen. The guy smiled and gave him a 'thumbs up'. Gai replied with the same action.

Kakashi and Nadesico just sweat dropped.

Noticing Nadesico, Gai sat beside her and winked. Nadesico was just freaked out.

"Gai, leave her alone, will you?" Kakashi said as he flipped his orange book open.

"This beautiful flower of youth! Why!" He asked seeming not to understand Kakashi's point.

"You're bothering her with that weird attitude of yours. Stop it." The White-haired pervert said.

"Kakashi… let me explain." Gai said as he did his 'cool guy' pose. "Women like men who are romantic, like me. However, they need to be attracted within the springtime of youth for love to bloom! That's what you don't get because of your 'modern' attitude that pisses me off. You're not romantic; therefore, women don't like you."

"Huh, did you say something?" Kakashi asked as he lifted his eye from the orange book.

"OH MY GOD! That was good, rival Kakashi. That 'modern' attitude of yours pisses me off." Gai said as fire lighted his eyes.

Nadesico just giggled. She had never seen such a weird man in her journeys.

"You see? Women also like men who can make them laugh! That's a basic." Gai said beaming.

"But Kakashi-san can make me laugh." Nadesico said smiling.

Gai was shocked by her stunning beauty. Her voice was also very sweet.

"OH MY GOD! Your voice sounds like a flock of birds singing a song in their springtime of youth!" The older green-beast said as he fixed his eyes on her.

Nadesico just sweat dropped as the order came out.

Kakashi smiled as he saw Gai's useless tries to make Nadesico speak with him.

Some minutes later, the three of them had finished their ramen and were doing some light exercise. Then, they stopped on a clearing to rest a bit.

"Kakashi! I challenge you to a new contest!" Gai said.

Kakshi just lifted his eyebrow.

"Whoever gets Nadesico-san to hug him wins!" The green taijutsu master said.

Nadesico just looked at him like if he was a clown.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Tauren Paladin says: So… how do you think the story is progressing? I hope you like it this far. You don't have to review if you don't want to. Please don't be mean with the KakaNade.**

**Sayonara!**


	10. Alternate Chapter 3

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Tauren Paladin says: Sorry people, for not updating quickly. You see, I had to walk the dogs, study for the final exams, and play FF: DOS…**

**Well, I hope you like the story. Remember this is an alternate chapter.**

**Oh, and thanks to Ceasg-sama once again. And of course, all of you who read and review!**

**Disclaimer: I own Naruto. Just kidding, I don't.**

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**At the theme park**

**Alternate Chapter 3**

Nadesico gathered some water from the low pond that stood before her. She couldn't believe that two Jounins were holding up a competition for her when she had arrived. Hesitantly, she drenched her face in the cool water she reached from the pond. Konoha was really amazing her. The people were so spectacular; there were a lot of people who had greeted her with such energy…

Meanwhile, Gai was interrogating Kakashi. His goal was to know more about Nadesico.

"When did you meet her?" The green beast asked enthusiastically.

"Um… yesterday." Was Kakashi's answer.

Gai put his hand on his chin as if thinking. He WAS thinking of course, but being Maito Gai, people would have believed he was faking.

"It's strange…" Gai said in a rough, deep voice. Kakashi just looked at him expectantly.

"Yesterday was the day in which the stone attacked… Did you have something to do with it, Kakashi?" Gai asked. Kakashi was starting to sweat. He wondered when Gai had found out about the attack. He found himself speechless.

"AHA! So you had met someone without telling your rival!" Gai exclaimed as he turned towards Kakashi. The white-haired pervert was relieved.

Then, they saw Nadesico walking towards them. They both smiled at her. She did the same.

She had known them for not too long, but she was convinced they were good people. First, Kakashi had accepted her into his home and been kind to her. Who in earth would have been so kind? And Gai… Gai was a funny guy, which she started to see as a quality. His never ending energy would cheer her up. Although his jokes didn't have sense, they always made her laugh.

The group walked toward the training grounds, to train a bit, but Gai didn't know Nadesico was a trained nin too. As the grounds appeared on sight, Gai winked at Nadesico, and then fixed his gaze on Kakashi.

"I challenge you to a duel Rival Kakashi!" Gai exclaimed as his teeth shone like a flash of thunder in a stormy night. "We will prove our love for Nadesico-san in this match!"

"I accept. It is long since we sparred." Kakashi replied as they set foot on the small arena that was specially designed for sparring matches.

The girl looked at Kakashi. She was worried something might happen to him, as she had seen how those stone nins were about to finish him off. She put her hand on his shoulder, but she found herself in front of a smile that could ease her worries.

"Kakashi-san, will this be alright?" Nadesico asked.

"One must stand for his girl." Kakashi stated as he and Gai walked towards the opposite sides of the arena. She sat on a chair and watched how the match was about to start. She blushed a bit, but no one but her noticed, much to her relief.

Gai was on his usual pose, having one arm behind him and the other in front of him. Kakashi had not revealed his Sharingan, and had a kunai on his left hand and was making seals with one hand.

Soon, three replicas of Kakashi appeared to guard him from Gai's kick, which had hit one of the bunshin. Quickly, Gai ducked and entered with a high kick aimed for Kakashi's chin. The action had been lightning fast, but Kakashi knew it was going to happen, and dodged it with ease. Gai took out a kunai from his holster to deflect a pair of kunai which were thrown to him. It was weird, but they each knew the other's moves, since they had been on a lot of missions together, and that had teached them the other's tactics with perfection. They knew the battle was going to be longer than expected.

On the other hand, Nadesico was found with her mouth wide open. She didn't know how well they fought. She could have expected great skills from Kakashi, but what she was seeing was impressive. Gai had surprised her too, because his taijutsu skills were unmatched. She watched in awe as they both fought the equal battle.

Kakashi reached for some shuriken on his pouch, and aimed them towards Gai. The green beast evaded them and rushed towards him with a Konoha whirlwind. Kakashi blocked it and revealed his kage bunshin, which was behind Gai. The green beast smiled as he hit the bunshin with a low spin kick and used an uppercut on Kakashi, which was soon revealed to be a log. Then, a flurry of shuriken flew towards Gai from a corner. He jumped this and was about to hit Kakashi when a well-aimed sai flew between he and Kakashi.

They turned to see an enemy scout killed by the sai. Apparently, the scout was a chuunin from stone, and he had the mission on spying them. Were they a target?

Gai and Kakashi turned to the direction the sai had come from. Nadesico had thrown it.

"I think groups of enemy nin are coming from the woods were we walked earlier." The kunoichi said as she hurried to the woods, followed by Gai and Kakashi.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Soon after, they met a group of nin from the stone village, which outnumbered them. They seemed to be different from the other stone nin, as they had an unusual weapon and different garments. Their faces were covered by a mask like Kakashi's, but they were brown.

Without hesitating, Nadesico, Gai, and Kakashi assumed their battle positions. Nadesico unsheathed her weapon and held a sai in front of her. Kakashi revealed his Sharingan and took out a kunai from his holster.

The battle started suddenly. The enemy nin stormed in all at once, striking with their axe-like weapons. Kakashi started to charge his chidori up, while Nadesico and Gai covered him. Gai had no trouble holding on his own, but what really surprised him was the fact that Nadesico could fight, and so skillfully, as if she was a nin herself.

Kakashi had been taking out most of his foes with his chidori. He was feeling worried about Nadesico, who was nearly handling a thousand nin on her own, but she had saved him, but he wondered if she had done all of that by herself.

Nadesico was fine. She was a master in disabling weapons with the three prongs of her sai, while she attacked with her kodashi. The kunoichi sensed reinforcements, so she flung an electric fuuma shuriken at them, knocking out almost all of them. Kakashi knew the girl was not normal after seeing this move.

After some minutes, the battle had been won by the three of them. Noticing it was almost night time, they walked towards their homes in hope for some rest. They would tell Tsunade-sama later, as they were tired from the previous match.

Gai had been suspecting about Nadesico, but not in the way you readers are thinking.

How could she resist his charm? How could she avoid hugging him the moment she saw him?

"YOSH! Tomorrow I'll win the competition! You'll see!" Gai said as he stormed off to his home. The fight had evidently not affected him.

Nadesico and Kakashi sweat dropped. The girl smiled as she and Kakashi walked to his apartment for supper.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Tauren Paladin says: Sorry for the short chapter. But anyway, I hoped you liked it.**

**Sayo!**


	11. Chapter 8

**Tauren Paladin says: Hi people. Thanks to all the reviewers and those who read the stories but don't review too. Enjoy the chapter. By the way, there's a little randomness in the first part; when reading fics, please do so in a well lit room.**

**Disclaimer: You can't demand MEEEEEE! Because I don't own Naruto, or Final Fantasy, or Yu Yu Hakusho, or Gundam, or…**

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**At the theme park**

**Chapter 8**

"KWEEEE!" the piggy said.

"Huh?" Tenten asked to nobody in particular. She was surrounded by a dark cloud that blocked her from seeing anything beyond a few meters from her. Why was she there? Who knows…

Then, a giant orange duck appeared in front of her and swallowed her.

"AAHHH!" she screamed as she traveled through the duck's throat. As she landed, she could see a dark blue-black dragon sitting in a throne with its wings spread. Also, many little, red, kawaii dragons were with it.

"I am Bahamut, king of dragons." The dragon said as spat a spark just to show off.

"I see you carry a rat tail with you, it is a proof of your courage." It continued. Tenten checked herself. She found out she had a tail of a rat sticking out from the part which is below the waist. She stood dumbfounded as she listened to the dragon.

"I will give you great powers!" The dragon said as sparks appeared on its wings. Then, Tenten found herself surrounded by tiny sparks that seemed to give her more energy. All of a sudden, her clothes had changed and she no longer had her rat tail. Then, she involuntarily raised her hand and a small musical clip sounded.

"Now, you must… OH NO! IT'S THE PEACOCK! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" Bahamut screamed. Soon, a small, defenseless creature appeared in front of them. As the dragons started running as if insane, the small creature started calling the brunette's name.

"Tenten…Tenten…Tenten…" It kept saying, but for some weird reason, the kunoichi seemed to recognize the odd voice.

"Tenten, wake up… Tenten…" It said next. Then, a pair of big, white eyes appeared instead of the peacock…

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Tenten, wake up." Neji said as he helped his friend regain conscience.

"What happened? Where's Bahamut?" Tenten asked holding Neji's shoulder. She obviously had no idea of what had happened.

"You had a massive nosebleed for an unknown reason Tenten, so you had me very worried. By the way, who's Bahamut?"

"Uh… It's nothing; but thanks for worrying, Neji." She responded as she gazed at Neji's eyes. Neji was doing the same; he was staring at Tenten's Chocolate eyes. They both stood there without intention to move, for they were perfectly comfortable within each other's touch and attention; the warm feeling of skin against skin, the smooth sensation of their hands caressing the other, the sound of no one but themselves: It was all something they didn't want to change.

Then, Tenten noticed Neji's change. He had his jacket (or shirt?) open, he also wore a pair of black baggy pants and had a gray shirt beneath his open jacket (or shirt?). He had also freed most of his body from his bandages, except for his right hand.

In conclusion, he looked like Neji, but he was different, VERY different with those clothes.

"What are you two doing? Shouldn't you patrol the area?" Someone asked. Tenten and Neji turned to see a blonde boy accompanied by a young girl with lilac eyes (you know who they are.)

They were close… maybe a little too much; which bothered Neji. His Byakugan started to appear, his fists were trembling aggressively. Then, Tenten touched his shoulder and smiled at him, which calmed him down a bit.

"How did you get here?" the Hyuuga prodigy asked to tranquilize himself.

Naruto just grinned stupidly and scratched the back of his head. "The door was unlocked, so we thought we might pay a visit; also, Hinata sensed someone fainting, so she urged me to come here with her." The Kyuubi boy said. Hinata just started playing with her fingers and looked away.

"It seems you are okay now…" The shy girl said kind of embarrassed because she interrupted their moment.

The couple left, not wanting to interrupt any further. Neji sighed in relief, he didn't know if he could have held his anger any longer. He then looked at Tenten, who was seemingly ready to start patrolling. They went out of the house a few seconds later.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Are you sure you want to try this one?" Lee asked with concern. He didn't know what his girl was thinking by challenging that ride. It was a huge skyscraper drop of about two thousand meters, and it had about four rounds before finishing. The green beast was worried not about himself, but about his girl, but he decided to accept it, as he could watch the entire park from that height and Neji wouldn't be scolding him for not watching over the area.

"Yeah, I'm sure we'll have fun." The girl said as she dragged Lee to the ticket counter.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Tenten and Neji were patrolling the enormous area. It seemed endless, as the great size of the rides was the only thing that guided them out of the sea of people swarming the area. They had a map of course, but it was difficult to see their location and not bump into someone at the same time. But, they were nevertheless enjoying of each other's proximity, as they had to be close for both of them to be able to see the map clearly.

After a few minutes, they were already on a high area from which they could watch over their designated area.

Neji stole a quick glance at Tenten, he just couldn't believe how she looked, how a simple change of hairstyle made such a difference. Of course, Tenten had always looked attractive to him, but the hairstyle had made a big difference. On the other hand, Tenten was lost in her thoughts. When she thought hard about it, the kunoichi couldn't remember seeing Neji in a different outfit from his usual one; but now, that he had changed his attire, he looked different, but handsome. She liked to imagine he had changed for her, as she had changed for him.

"Tenten…" The shinobi suddenly said in a calm voice. She just listened carefully.

"Does one of those rides look fun?" He asked nervously. Tenten tried to assimilate the fact that Neji had asked her such a question, but answered it anyway.

"I don't know… I don't see the point in getting on those rides to have fun; we have enough doses of adrenaline each mission remember?" She replied, although it was the truth, she really wanted to experience the feeling of being safe and be pumped of emotion at the same time.

"Hn… It was just a question." Neji said frowning. He wanted to try to entertain her in some way, but what he believed she would like seemed to be incorrect. After all, she was not the average girl you find anywhere, she was Tenten.

"But I would like to experience what they feel, since I haven't been able to get on any ride…" The brunette said soon after, knowing it might open a door of chance to spend time with Neji in a fun way.

"Alright…" The Hyuuga prodigy said with a smirk. He knew he couldn't be mistaken in most of her likes. He had been analyzing her since he was a child and, although he didn't care much at first, now that information was vital to his life.

Neji stood up and eyed a random ride. Then, he helped Tenten up and pointed to the ride. "Tenten, how about trying that ride?" he asked.

"It looks interesting…" She responded. They both rushed to that ride soon after.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Oh… that was fun!" Rock Lee exclaimed as he and his girlfriend walked out of the ride. He never imagined that falling from great heights would be so exciting. Then, he looked at his girl.

"Uh… you look kind of green…" he said as he helped her to the health room.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Tauren Paladin says: HAHAHAHAHA! I'm evil right? (No! I'm a paladin! I'm not supposed to be evil!) Well, anyway, sorry for leaving you in a cliffhanger I guess. I will try to update soon guys. Hehe… I think I've eaten too much… (But don't worry, I am trying to exercise.) Sayonara!**


	12. Chapter 9

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Tauren Paladin says: Hi people. Sorry for updating so late… I hope that you're still with me… Well… I hope you enjoy this chapter for the sake of your mood.**

**When you read fics, please do so in a well lit room.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, only my crazy imagination.**

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**At the theme park**

**Chapter 9**

Neji was walking quietly along with Tenten. He wasn't afraid, but anxious. Neji knew that it would be a chance for both of them to get closer. He smirked.

Tenten was excited because Neji, the Hyuuga Neji, prodigy of his clan and number one rookie of their year, had chosen to spend more time with her. Sure, it could be a hallucination, but as time had passed by, she had grown more secure about the fact Neji was getting closer to her. Tenten didn't know why, but her teammate was different from the other guys she knew. Maybe it was because Neji wasn't a pervert like the other guys who tried to get close to her, but a kind man who hid his gentleness behind a mask of hatred for the main branch of the Hyuuga; then, Tenten remembered Neji's hate did not longer exist, and she had to thank Naruto and Hiashi-sama for it. If not, she wouldn't be there, walking with him. She smiled as she got a little bit closer to him.

As they got closer, the couple could distinguish a large line of people waiting for the ride. They both frowned and tried to go to another ride, but it seemed the large rides were full of people waiting for it. It disappointed them, but they continued watching over the people anyway, so they could go on the rides when the lines were short; besides, it was their job to take care of the security.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Meanwhile, Naruto and Hinata were just having a nice stroll on the gifts area at the same time they did their job. Kiba was with his good friend Akamaru, so he let them be.

The Hyuuga blushed as she saw people commenting about them. It was amazing how she had progressed. At first, Naruto seemed very distant, and he considered her as a strange girl; now, he would even invite her to have lunch or would cheer her up when she felt depressed. She looked at him and smiled with those shy lips; noticing this, Naruto smiled back.

As for Naruto, he had never imagined he would be there right now, with a girl whom he had considered a weirdo. Now, he had discovered the shy girl he saw sitting in the corner of the class was such a great person. His feelings for Sakura were not as deep. The feelings he had for the pink-haired girl were gradually becoming those of a friend, because he had been rejected a lot of times by her. On the other hand, Hinata would never be as rude as his teammate.

They walked down a bridge that had a shallow stream underneath it. The bridge was not painted, but it had different hues because it had been made with different kinds of wood and stone. There was no noise but the sound of the low stream and the silent footsteps. A school of fish swam by in a quiet motion against the adverse current of the stream. Naruto and Hinata were lost in their thoughts as they stared at the fish. They reminded them about how they had faced many obstacles, but how they had strived to surpass them and continued to follow their dreams.

Hinata took a glance at Naruto. His eyes were adamantly fixed on the fish. He looked carefree and resolute at the same time. Uzumaki Naruto was a person she admired because of his confidence and, unlike her; he would not be ashamed of everything he did. Hinata thought once that she might be too much of a dropout; but then, Naruto came and changed her mind, because he believed on never giving up. From him, she had also taken the idea of not going back on her words. Naruto was sure to become a Hokage with those kinds of thoughts.

The Hyuuga smiled as she put her left and nearer to Naruto's right hand.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

After some hours of waiting, the great lines of people had finally cleared, so Tenten and Neji had an opportunity to get on one of those weird rides. They rushed towards the counter of a rollercoaster, but something or rather someone, pushed them before they reached the ticket counter. When they lifted their heads, there was a pair of mist nin in their way.

"Hey! Watch your step!" Tenten demanded as she was helped up by Neji, who didn't fall down but was startled by the other guests. It seemed neither Tenten nor Neji was on their senses. How could they not notice the two guys coming?

"We came here first you ugly hag!" One of the mist nin yelled. He was obviously not in a good mood. Tenten had an anime vein popping out of her forehead. How could that guy have called her an ugly hag!

"Calm down Tenten, we don't want to disturb our guests." Neji said noticing Tenten's sudden change of temperature. The other nin just chuckled.

"Come on! Are you scared? ARE YOU SCARED!" The other nin asked as if he was challenging him. They took out their kunai menacingly, but that wasn't going to scare Tenten and Neji.

"Please, it was just an accident, lets leave it there and be more careful from now on." Neji insisted. He didn't want to beat them up to the point they had all their tenketsus sealed.

"Shut up you weird-eyes!" One of the mist guys screamed. Neji couldn't hold back anymore, his patience was ending and Tsunade-sama had told them they had to be harsh with the troublemakers, so he assumed his Jyukken pose. Noticing this, Tenten jumped back and took out some shuriken from her holster.

The enemy nin also acted. One took a medium sized sword from his back and the other one took an extendable staff out. They both rushed towards Neji.

It didn't take long for the battle to end. Neji had knocked out the guy with the sword before he even started to slash. As for the other one, Tenten had thrown him out of combat by hurling shuriken at his arms, rendering him useless.

Tenten and Neji then took the mist nin to the health room, where they warned the guys that if they were to be so rude again, they would be kicked out of the park for sure.

Then, the couple walked out of the health room and dashed to the rides in hope the lines would be cleared, but the people had lined up again. Tenten and Neji were frustrated, but since the lines were not as long as the last ones, they decided to wait.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

After leaving the bridge, Hinata and Naruto were assigned to specifically watch over a play in the center of the gifts area. Kiba and Akamaru were ordered to watch over all the area.

The play was supposed to demonstrate how nin acted in Konoha, as well as the dangerous missions they had to go through. They were even supposed to interpret some of the real nin that lived on Konoha. It was sure to be entertaining.

Hinata and Naruto grabbed some chairs and started to watch the show. Hinata had activated her Byakugan so she could see the play and watch over it at the same time. Naruto created several Kage bunshin to watch the play from different points.

Suddenly, the lights went out and the main stage was on the spotlight. Then, Tsunade-sama appeared and welcomed the guests to the play. She was wearing the Hokage's clothes and the hat as well.

"OY! Tsunade-obaachan!" Naruto yelled from his seat. Everyone but Tsunade started to laugh. Even Hinata let out a giggle. The Hokage was getting mad. She had not only embarrassed herself coming out in those clothes, and now, Naruto was making fun of her!

Then, something came to her mind. A wonderful idea had struck her. Tsunade started to laugh like a maniac while everyone just stared.

"Naruto, since you are an actual ninja from Konoha, why don't you come here and tell our guests how is the life of a nin?" The Hokage proposed. Naruto blushed, but he went to the stage. He grabbed the microphone and for an unknown reason, he started to shake; but then, he saw Hinata waving shyly at him. He didn't know why, but seeing that made him regain his confidence.

"Well… Being a ninja is hard…" Naruto started. His legs were no longer shaking, and his confidence was growing.

"It's not always to cope with those boring missions Tsunade-obaachan makes us accomplish." Naruto said with a grin. Everyone was laughing again. Tsunade was in the mood to beat him up, but she had to control herself for the sake of the show.

"But it is always gratifying to finish a mission and enjoy a nice bowl of ramen afterwards!" The Kyuubi continued. At this comment, the crowd was already bursting with laughter. Tsunade was starting to think that having Naruto there wasn't as bad as it once seemed.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

At last, after the longest fifteen minutes they had lived, Tenten and Neji had the chance to get on a ride. That particular ride was a huge rollercoaster which tried to imitate a ninja persecution. Neji was sweating. At first, it seemed as if the ride wasn't much, only a trip on a rustic train that dropped from great heights and turned and twisted; but at that moment, the ride seemed to be intimidating him more than it once did. Tenten was also shaking, but because of the anxiousness. The thought of being there doing nothing but falling from great heights would sure seem boring at first, but when she was in the ticket corner with Neji, the idea didn't seem so bad, not bad at all.

In fact, she had a perfect plan. First, she would act as if she was really scared during a fall and would secretly clutch Neji's hand. And she would enjoy it, a lot.

They both sat beside each other in THE LAST SEAT! (Dun… dun… duuuuun…)

The crowded people were blocking the view, so they couldn't see how high the first drop would be from their point of view. Tenten smiled, she would grab Neji's hand any moment soon. The Hyuuga prodigy could see because of his Byakugan, but he didn't like what he saw: a massive two hundred meter drop was awaiting them. Soon after, he noticed his partner with a worrisome look on her eyes.

"What's wrong Tenten?" He asked.

"It's just that…"

"Tenten, you can tell me if you think if I would be able to take away that worry from you."

"Well… Please forgive me if I grab your hand out of fear during the WHOA!"

The train suddenly dropped from their position through a secret door. All the people in the ride were beginning to scream. Tenten and Neji were part of those people too; they were almost unable to breath due to the surprise of unexpectedly falling through a door.

Several shuriken flew by every once in a while. Fire and shadows were overwhelming the people as they fell backwards into an ambush of Konoha. Nin from any rank would be fighting for their lives. Tenten noticed Neji was freaked out too, so she thought it was the perfect moment to grab his hand. Her hand was nearing his, all seemed to go well until…

"OH MY GOD TENTEN WAS THAT JUST HIASHI-SAMA!" Neji screamed in fear, and, unknowingly to him, he was already grabbing Tenten's hand. Tenten smiled once again, it really seemed Neji was getting closer to her. The kunoichi didn't have to worry, her fears were gone. It was not a hallucination, it was real.

And, unknowingly to both of them, a hidden camera had taken a picture of them.

"Is the pic taken?" the mysterious cloaked man asked the photo guy.

"Hai, sir." He responded as the mysterious cloaked man grinned.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Tauren Paladin says: Alright people, it seems this story is nearly ending. Why? Remember Lee said four days? Well, it's their last day I think…**

**Oh, and about the last part, It says that it was real because at first, Tenten thought that the fact Neji was getting closer to her could be an illusion, but then, she discovers that it is not. Oh well… Sayonara!**


	13. Alternate Chapter 4

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Tauren Paladin says: Hi people. Sorry for updating so late… I hope that you're still with me… Well… I hope you enjoy this chapter for the sake of your mood. Notice that it will be waaay shorter than normal chapters. I apologize. This chapter will include some strong language for your info.**

**When you read fics, please do so in a well lit room.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, don't you understand? (Just kidding)**

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**At the theme park**

**Alternate Chapter 4**

After dining, the pair was sleepy. Not only had they fought a lot of nin unexpectedly, but they had also eaten quite a bit. Kakashi prepared Nadesico's mat and wished her good night. She did the same.

The rurounin **(Tauren Paladin explains: I will be using "rurounin" to refer to Nadesico, for she is a rurouni-nin (get it?))** was amazed even after all the time that had passed. How could they be so kind to her? She never considered herself superbly beautiful, nor really smart or skillful, and she wasn't wealthy (It seems), yet the people of Konoha had shown her such an acceptation… Maybe it was time she left. The rurounin didn't want to leave of course, but maybe it would affect the people around her if she stayed there. Maybe she would become a hindrance to the man who had sheltered her and fed her. And she was really thankful for him. In fact, Kakashi was the type of guy she would treasure forever. But she knew her superior would crush her if she didn't accomplish her mission. Nadesico was sure she would have to leave soon, to protect her loved one, from something she knew would destroy him.

She started packing the few things she had. Maybe she would regret her decision later on, but it was the best for Kakashi at the moment. She was ready to leave when she saw a masked man with white hair blocking her path.

"Please don't leave…" he asked of her, looking down.

Nadesico knew she had to leave Konoha, but she was insecure. It was because she had always wanted a place to call home, a place in which the people knew her. The rurounin was always traveling, so she never had the chance of knowing what home meant.

"Don't worry, I won't… But I feel I might bring trouble to you if the Hokage knows about this." Nadesico said dropping her bag. "You know… that I'm here…"

Kakashi let out a sigh of relief. "You know… I thought you were moving out because you liked Gai and not me." The Jounin said jokingly. They both smiled at each other before a long pause began; a very long pause indeed.

"Well… we have to rest." Kakashi said interrupting the silence. Nadesico left to the guest's room and Kakashi walked towards his own. But, within that mask of joyfulness, a feeling of uneasiness was consuming him. He had been adept in hiding his emotions ever since Obito died. In reality, Kakashi was worried about Nadesico. He had discovered she was not some kind of wandering beggar, but a skillful nin who probably lived out of mercenary missions. If he alerted the Hokage, Nadesico would surely be interrogated or even killed; and he did not like that idea at all.

He breathed deeply before slumber caught up with him. What was the correct thing to do? He knew it. But he needed someone for him, even if it meant doing the wrong thing. Then he thought that maybe the destiny might have put her in his path for something… else…

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

The sun shone brilliantly on the sky, as if it were a golden light bulb in the sky. Nadesico didn't have much trouble sleeping, because she was exhausted the night before. The rurounin walked out of her room and looked at the bright day. The birds were chirping happily and the air was slightly humid. Light, fluffy clouds were above in the sky, providing occasional refuge from the sun. Nadesico opened the window and felt a slight breeze run across her face. The day was perfect, but her mood was totally the opposite. She felt like the heaviest stone. Why? Because she knew she had to accomplish her mission swiftly and quietly, but she had found someone who made a difference. She knew it was all part of the plan, but somehow, she felt guilty of everything she would do to him if the plan proceeded. Nadesico did not want to think about it, but it was inevitable.

Then, she felt someone looking at her from a hidden position, and after that, everything was white for a second, and she was seeing bright colors everywhere for a moment. She felt dizzy. Kakashi rushed to her before she fell down and aided her.

"Are you Okay?" he asked. She nodded.

After that confusing accident, they ate and dressed up in their usual attire. It was a beautiful day, so Kakashi thought it was the perfect opportunity to show Nadesico other parts of Konoha. In that moment, the first green beast of Konoha rushed past Kakashi's door, and stopped in front of Nadesico. He was wearing a green tuxedo and held a bouquet of flowers for Nadesico.

"For you, my flower of youth." Gai declared.

Nadesico was dumbfounded, but she accepted anyway.

"Thank you, Gai-san." She said and looked at the flowers. The bouquet was formed by a mixture of different flowers that accentuated each other perfectly. She smelled them and noticed that the fragrance was also splendid. Then, she looked at the bouquet more carefully and noticed a white tag.

"Twenty four (Insert the currency of Konoha in plural form here)…" She read.

"What kind of moron leaves the price tag on a gift?" Kakashi said while he read his orange book.

"Hey! Don't call me moron!" Gai said in defense. He blushed out of embarrassment.

After that, a long silence followed. The three walked out of the house without saying anything.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Tauren Paladin says: Please do not kill me! I know this chapter was short, but I did not have enough inspiration to write the next part so I will gather my inspiration for the next time. Well, I hope you like how it goes. Ja ne!**


	14. Alternate Chapter 5

**Tauren Paladin says: Hello everyone! Thanks for your continuous support. Sorry for not updating early, these days were not what I expected so I didn't update because of my bad luck… Oh well, I hope you enjoy this last alternate chapter, When reading fanfictions, please do so in a well lit room.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine.**

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**At the theme park**

**Final Alternate Chapter**

The air was calm, the sun was shining brilliantly. Birds were chirping energetically, the clouds had vanished. It was a perfect day to show a certain someone around Konoha.

Since the weather was so perfect, Kakashi thought it was a good idea to walk around the theme park. It was not really expensive after all.

They had decided to leave the flowers in Kakashi's house and leave.

The rurounin was walking alongside two men. One of them had a masked face, and was reading an orange book. He seemed careless about stuff, and he read slowly enough to be beaten by a slug. His white hair was ruffling as the wind passed by. The other man had black hair which was cut like a bowl upside down and his teeth were as shiny as a beam of light reflected in a mirror. The green beast was dressed up in a formal green tuxedo. He had a carnation flower decorating his stunning suit.

The threesome passed by a small alley of a busy merchants and restaurants. Since it was a holiday, all sorts of people were busy selling, or buying. Nadesico could see how the people of Konoha negotiated. It was amazing how they could agree with each other. The costumers wouldn't ask for lower prices, and the owners wouldn't tag ridiculously high prices to their merchandise. In other countries, people would spend hours and hours trying to get what they wanted. Nadesico was sure that Konoha would never cease to amaze her.

"Hot squid at the best price!" a vendor yelled energetically, in hope to attract some costumers.

Gai quickly bought three roasted squid and offered one to Nadesico.

"Would you like some of this my precious flower of youth?" The taijutsu master asked.

The girl nodded and took one of those delicious looking squids. They had been recently cooked with different spices, it looked like if it had been burned, but the smell opposed that thought. **(Tauren Paladin explains: Um… well, when one roasts squid, (at least in my experience) the squid is supposed to be tastier if it is slightly burned.)**

Gai offered one to Kakashi too, and they continued to Konoha Land.

As she flavored the squid, she could sense the competitive aura rising from both the green beast and the copy ninja. She was sure the two guys had been rivals for a long time, competing about everything. Nadesico thought it was not correct for them to be competing over her; she imagined she wasn't that decent a prize anyway.

After some walking, the rurounin could see a great clock tower in the distance. Parting from it were various rides, the most breathtaking were a great rollercoaster and a huge Fortune wheel. At the sight, she began to accelerate her pace. For an unknown reason, she felt urged to go to that place right away. Her feet were moving involuntarily, her soul had no control over her body. What was this feeling? Something was pushing her to that place. Not that she was so excited about the rides, so what was happening to her?

Noticing this change of speed, Gai and Kakashi walked faster. The white-haired pervert was confused about the rurounin, meanwhile Gai was just fascinated by her running skills.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

In the distance, a mysterious woman was watching. Her face was veiled by the shade of a sakura tree. The only features that could be seen were her pale hand, white clothes ruffling with the wind, and a pair of staring eyes. Her lips were deprived of smile; her eyes were fixed only on one person. That person who had taken him from her…

"I swear I will kill you one day…" She muttered in a low, husky voice. The grip she had on her weapon was beginning to tighten, her eyes glowing with an uncontainable bloodlust. The woman was about to throw herself into battle, but she somehow managed to contain the fury that was growing inside of her.

Soon, she left her position before someone discovered her.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

The three had finally come to a stop when they faced the admission counters. Kakashi calmly walked towards one to buy three tickets while Gai confesed his love to Nadesico.

He called them and they immediately rushed towards the gates.

"Where will we go to?" Nadesico asked impatiently. The two Jounin just stared.

"Umm… How about we go to…" Kakashi started as he tried to choose a place where to go. His choices were plenty, and he had to pick a spot where he could be with Nadesico more time than Gai, thus having better chances of winning the contest… and Nadesico's embrace.

Deep within Kakashi, there was a man who sought competition. Although he seldom showed that characteristic, he really liked those stupid competitions that Gai challenged him to. He smiled and quickly picked a spot.

"Here." He said. Gai and Nadesico walked closer to Kakashi to have a closer look.

"The rides area… sounds interesting… DON'T YOU AGREE, MY BEAUTIFUL FLOWER OF YOUTH?" Gai declared and asked. He was assuming his classic "good guy" pose.

"Yeah, let's not delay." She said as she broke into a run, literally pushing everyone aside.

Gai decided to follow her right after she moved. He didn't want to lose against his eternal rival, Hatake Kakashi.

The copy nin was about to imitate those actions too, when he sensed two pairs of eyes watching him from somewhere. Those spies were good, they had not only hidden their selves from the naked eye, but they had also hidden their chakra. Kakashi was feeling insecure.

"Kakashi-san! Aren't you coming!" Nadesico asked as she turned. Kakashi had no time to counter that, so he followed her; even though those presences were disturbing.

After some good exercise and an encounter with Ino, Chouji, Shikamaru, and Temari; the rurounin had managed to find a massive climbing wall. It was strange, because those types of games were usually very crowded. It was unusual that particular wall was not.

She then saw the ticket man. He was a tall man with long hair. He was wearing a green shirt and a pair of jeans. He also wore a cap that hid his eyes.

Nadesico tried walking towards him, followed by Gai and Kakashi.

"Excuse me, mister, but may I ask why this attraction is so empty?" The rurounin asked curiously. The man didn't even lift an eyebrow (Not that it could be seen anyway). He seemed to be distracted or careless; maybe even asleep.

Then, a young, blonde girl stormed in. She was wearing the uniform belonging to the Konoha-Land staff and had a yellow headband. The weird thing about her was that she had no human ears. Instead, she had cat ears; also, a long tail was popping out from the part below the waist.

"Boss! You're supposed to be polite with people, echi! The cat-girl said. The man just snickered.

"Sierra, this is YOUR job, I'm just here to supervise." The boss replied adamantly, but with an easy tone of voice. Sierra just sighed.

"Oh well, chi. May I help you, chi?" The cat-girl called Sierra asked.

"Um… we just wanted to know why this ride is so… Barren" Kakashi responded.

"Echi… A person fell while he was climbing, chi. He fell on the security mat of course, chi. The bad thing, chi; Is that people don't want to fall like that…chi" She answered.

Suddenly, it seemed like Gai had a brilliant idea.

"Kakashi! I dare you to a Climbing contest! The first one who reaches the top wins!" The green beast declared.

"Alright… But let's not use any chakra to do this." Kakashi answered as he removed his eyes from his book.

Nadesico was just standing there.

"Don't worry, chi. there is enough space since there are no other competitors, chi." Sierra said, somehow making Nadesico feel better.

After securing the belts and all other stuff, the competition began.

Gai and Kakashi immediately rushed towards the end of the wall, while Nadesico took her time to see which stone was better to step on, and enjoy the view.

Some seconds later, Gai was on the lead by some centimeters. He was striving to climb twenty five meters more, but Kakashi was already nearing his position. Desperate, Gai began to accelerate his pace; his climbing rate had accelerated from five stones per second to seven. The taijutsu master was not gaining a significant advantage however, because Kakashi had also increased his speed.

Nadesico was calmly climbing the space below them. She had noticed that the pattern: yellow stone, red stone, blue stone, green stone, white stone, and black stone was the easiest to climb, so she was following the opposite. She had also noticed that the green stones would bend slightly to allow the climber fall if he or she was advancing rapidly; and that the white stones were the ones that were the most firm on the wall.

"You'll never beat me Kakashi!" The man in a green tuxedo declared as he neared the goal. He was so anxious, that he forgot to climb safely, and fell before the might of a bent green rock. As he fell, he noticed that he was falling over his rival. He didn't change his falling course however, because he would make Kakashi fall with him.

The copy nin didn't notice Gai falling, so he continued climbing. Unluckily, Gai did fall over him and, despite the fact he was standing over a white stone, he fell to the safety mat.

Nadesico just watched them fall pathetically, and climbed a few rocks before reaching the highest part of the wall. The rivals looked at the girl stupefied as she managed to reach the goal.

"It seems that I won this contest!" she yelled from her position before throwing herself from a three-hundred meter drop. As she fell, Gai and Kakashi stood in the place they calculated her to land; but the safety mat was bouncy, so they couldn't settle easily.

At last, Nadesico fell on Kakashi's wobbly arms, as the elasticity of the mat made them jump a few times. Gai was feeling terribly jealous. Sierra just smiled.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

After that exciting contest, the three decided they were hungry, so they moved towards a gigantic building in the distance, with giant letters signaling it was the food court.

While walking Nadesico could see a lot of happy people, unlike the other places she had been to. In the villages she did her missions, she always saw miserable people, always fighting for their own benefit. She even saw a mother selling a child in one occasion. She wondered how Konoha could be such a land of happiness. The rurounin began feeling jealous of the shinobi who lived in Konoha. They had a wonderful village to call home.

Gai was looking around his pupils around the park, especially one of them. He wanted to see how they were doing. Had they had any trouble? He wondered. Because if the most precious things in his world called "students" would be troubled, he wouldn't know what to do.

Kakashi was nervous also, he had been feeling those presences for quite a long time. Were they stalking them? He didn't know why, so he procured to keep his guard for the sake of Nadesico.

Soon, they were at the foot of a huge building. After entering, they were amazed by the lavish decoration of the place. Beautiful flowers, exuberant trees, lush gardens, fine benches… everything was breathtaking. And they were astonished even more because of the great variety of the restaurants, ranging from fast food to the most refined cuisine. Nadesico couldn't believe she was there, nor she could believe those prices, even lower than the cheapest restaurant.

"So… what do you want to eat?" Gai and Kakashi asked in unison.

"Um… I would have to see what is available…" She said.

They began to look around. Rice balls, seafood, grilled meat, noodles, salads, you name it. Almost every type of food was available in that enormous food court (except beef for a weird reason). Nadesico couldn't decide. All those dishes were mouthwatering, and each one of them had something the others did not have. Nadesico would have chosen all of them if she had enough space in her stomach.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

At last, they decided to have a great buffet. It included almost everything in the food court except beef for an unknown reason.

Nadesico, Gai, and Kakashi chose a place near the servings. At first, Nadesico picked light dishes such as salads, bread, and some chicken because she didn't want to get too fat. (XD). But Gai and Kakashi decided on some heavy dishes such as pork in a heavy barbecue sauce, fried eggs, and some nachos with cheese. (Sorry for those who are hungry right now, such as me)

Gai and Kakashi were naturally competing for the title of the fastest eater. Nadesico was watching in amusement. The weird thing was: they always finished at the same time. One after the other, spectators all around the food court gathered around the table to see them.

After the eleventh serving, Gai and Kakashi were both full. Nadesico was just in her fifth serving: some grilled mushrooms with beans and seasoned potatoes with some avocado. She was careful to chew everything well, so she didn't end up throwing up like other people who ate too much.

In the end, Nadesico ended up eating fifteen dishes, thus winning the unofficial eating contest. The losers paid the bill together.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

"That was delicious!" Nadesico said excitedly as she walked aimlessly. She was very happy at the moment. Never in her life had she eaten so much food. Gai and Kakashi shared the same mood, even though they had lost twice against the rurounin.

After and hour, they had decided to go to every game. They started with a spooky looking castle called "The house of the Hyuuga" (dun…dun…DUN…)

It was supposed to be a ride which had to scare the guest to death. Nadesico was easy with those poor actors trying to use the Jyukken, fighting with patience to reserve her energy because there were supposed to be thirty four combatants, each time being tougher, with real Hyuugas on the last five matches. On the other hand, Gai and Kakashi were rushing, thus, wasting a lot of energy; but their competitive spirit made up for it.

They did not know, however, that the last Hyuuga was very skilled, and that he would cause them a lot of trouble.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

After three hours, Nadesico reached the exit, being congratulated by her superb duel skills and awarded with a Hyuuga stress toy that, if squeezed, would pop veins in the doll's eyes (Yes, I would like to have one too).

She waited and waited. Almost for half an hour and, finally, she saw her two companions exhausted, and also being rewarded with a plush toy each.

"This toy reminds me of Neji" Gai said almost breathless, squeezing the doll with the little energy he had.

"So, where shall we go to?" Nadesico asked with much energy, opposed to Gai and Kakashi's mood.

"Well, can we go to a peaceful, relaxed area, where you don't have to do anything but watch?" asked Kakashi.

The three of them nodded as they headed to a roller coaster.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

The rest of the day was pretty much relaxed. The rollercoaster was exciting, the house of mirrors was not bad either, and even the carrousel was fun. Until…

"The fortune wheel… the only ride that we haven't been to yet…" Nadesico said as she looked at the gigantic ride. Gai and Kakashi were already in.

"Nadesico-san!" They yelled from the seat. She nodded and rushed towards them.

By that time, it was like seven. All the lights were on, so the view was good. Even the stars were contributing to the scenery. The wheel was moving slowly, but steadily.

Kakashi could sense a pair of eyes watching him, mixed among the lights. It was like if those eyes had been stalking him all day long; but he was too tired to do anything about it. He convinced himself that those eyes were harmless.

"So… Nadesico-san, who do you like the most by now?" Gai asked with a "sexy" tone of voice. Nadesico just sweat dropped, but the question was still hard to answer, so she did the easiest.

"I think I like both of you." She answered with an irresistible smile. Gai and Kakashi couldn't help but look at her beautiful expression.

"Hmm… Nadesico-san… where do you come from?" Asked Gai suddenly. Kakashi was interested in the answer too, so he waited patiently for her response.

"Um… I-I come from the hidden village of the Pearl." She said playing with her fingers shyly, just as Hinata would do.

"Hidden village of the Pearl…" Gai and Kakashi said in unison as they began to think.

The hidden village of the Pearl was on a coast of the water country. It was a secret village known by few, but; those who had explored the area could tell it was a swampy area with lots of vegetation an exotic creatures. A great river would flow across the town, bringing fertile soil and fish with it. The nin from that village were experts in genjutsu and water skills. Also, their skills with the Naginata and the Tessen were second to none. But the most frightening ability from the ninja of the hidden Pearl was the secret skill of the summoning. Their summoned beasts were the most powerful around.

"Hmm… I see…" said Kakashi. "But why don't you carry the Forehead protector of the Pearl?"

"Um… I lost it in a battle against some bandits, when I was still a chuunin." She answered as the ride came to a stop.

"Interesting…" Kakashi concluded.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

The three decided to go home, for it was terribly late for them to be there. They had spent a fun, entertaining day. It had been enough.

As they walked out of the park, Gai sneezed.

"Are you alright?" Nadesico asked with a worried tone of voice.

"Oh, I might be getting sick, maybe a hug would cure me." Gai said with a hint of mischief in his voice. His teeth were shining even in the night.

"Then I think it might be a good opportunity to heal my cold too." Kakashi said as he read his orange book.

"Fine." Nadesico said as she hugged them both, at the same time.

Kakashi could not sense any eyes watching him anymore, not that he cared. He was happy. An emotion he had not felt in a long time had struck him again. As for Gai, well, who knows what he might have been thinking. PING!

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Tauren Paladin says: AH! (Casts Protect, Barrier, Shell, Auto-regen, Auto-life…) well…**

**Sorry for not uploading a Nejiten Chapter, but I plan on making it longer for your enjoyment. Please forgive me. **

**I hope you liked this chapter, and the ending of these Alternate chapters. Don't worry, more Nejiten coming soon. Please, give me your opinion of this chapter.**

**Well, until the next Chapter!**


	15. Chapter 10

**Tauren Paladin says: Hello everyone. Wow, this is the last chapter I guess. Thanks to all of you for reading the story and giving me support. Sorry for the slow update. The truth is that I have been lazy enough these days to leave this chapter without finishing. Gomen ne. Okay, I know you will all be bored of reading this but thanks to all the reviewers and Ceasg-sama, who has provided me a lot of support. When you read fics, please do so in a well-lit room. **

**Alright, enjoy the last chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Naruto owns me.**

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**At the theme park**

**Final chapter**

After that interesting play, Naruto and Hinata (his coughgirlfriendcough) were assigned to patrol the park once again. They both were exhausted after those long hours so, before starting to patrol, they had decided to stop and rest a bit while drinking something… like a glass of lemonade.

Hinata was plain lost in her thoughts; she still couldn't believe how they had come closer in just a few days. Her lifetime dream was beginning to become true. She sighed and gazed at the guy who was buying the lemonade.

"Hey Hinata…" he suddenly said in a nervous voice. He scratched his head and muttered something like "kuso…" Hinata just giggled.

"Umm… Would you like to do something…? I don't know… maybe going on to rides or something…" The Kyuubi vessel said in a low voice. Hinata blushed and started playing with her fingers. She didn't know why, but it kind of embarrassed her to be treated so nicely. She knew it was a chance of getting even closer with Naruto, but she still tried to look for an excuse.

"But we should be patrolling instead of going for the rides…" Hinata finally answered. She sighed mentally, but at the same time, she lamented herself.

"Ah! It doesn't matter." Naruto said and made his most famous handseal. "Kage Bunshin no Justsu!" He screamed before two bunshin appeared beside him.

"They will last long enough." Naruto said before he took Hinata's hand and took off.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

"That was unexpected…" Neji said as he left the ride alongside Tenten. The ride had been fun, especially because he had shared a lot of time with his kunoichi partner. They both resumed duties soon after. A long pause followed. It was strange that they didn't speak after that. Well, Neji had always been stoic, silent as a rock, but Tenten… She didn't know what to say. Neji had always seemed so distant, so far away. But when he suddenly opened up to her… It confused her… Tenten didn't know how to react. It was like a blurry happiness probably. It was the first time she felt that. The first time a loved one opened up to her. The kunoichi smiled and looked at Neji. The sight of him was sort of… comforting. The Hyuuga just raised an eyebrow.

"What is it Tenten?" He asked with almost no emotion. Tenten just smiled at him, which provoked another moment of silence. But this time it didn't last long, since Neji spotted an unsual blonde guy dragging a short haired girl with him. The guy was racing towards one of the lesser rides. The sight of this made the Hyuuga go into a wild frenzy. He didn't hesitate to go after the blonde kid with all the intent to kill him. Neji gathered chakra into his feet and broke into a run. The only thing was, he was stopped by Tenten.

"You shouldn't kill Naruto for this." Tenten said in a calm tone of voice.

"But he will harm Hinata-sama…" Neji replied.

"Don't be childish Neji-kun. He is only trying to spend time with her." The kunoichi said.

"Let's just follow, and keep an eye on them."

"Hn…" Neji said, and they both broke into a run.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Na-naruto-kun!" Hinata screamed as she was dragged into a weird ride.

"What is it?" The blonded boy said as he abruptly stopped. He turned his head just to see a tired Hinata.

"Sorry" he said with an innocent smile. He really didn't know how to treat a girl. Naruto was trying the best he could to make her comfortable but he had little experience in this matter. At least, Hinata was a very patient person. She would understand.

The Hyuuga smiled at him and looked at the ride they were about to go into: A gigantic house which looked like a small imitation of the Hyuuga manor.

"What are we waiting for?" Naruto asked and took off. Hinata hesitated, but followed anyways.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

"What is that thing!" Tenten asked herself when she saw the ride where Naruto was going to. Neji stopped too, just to curse the people who had built the thing.

"Let's go, Tenten." He said after he received the two tickets. She nodded before following.

Although the manor was a poor imitation, it was decorated formidably. The sakura trees were placed in the exact same spot where the original manor had them. Lush gardens and training dummies were scattered around the main entrance. Neji pushed the frames apart and started dashing through the complex maze the ride presented. It was almost like an RPG-game.

"Neji, do you know where are we headed to?" Tenten asked. Even though she was confident of Neji's abilities, she was starting to get annoyed by the eerie sounds the surroundings made. The manor was obviously exaggerated to make the visitors think that the Hyuugas were kind of creepy.

"Don't worry. My knowledge of the manor is as perfect as my Jyukken." Neji said arrogantly, yet with a smile. The brunette smiled back at him. Neji was not the same anymore. He was showing more of his emotions to her. They stopped on a long corridor and at the end of it stood a guard. He was wearing traditional robes and he had pale, lilac eyes.

"Let us pass; we must follow Hinata-sama." Neji said emotionless.

"I'm afraid you shall not pass…" The guard said as he dashed towards Neji, who quickly sealed a few of the guard's tenketsus.

"You haven't improved much." Neji declared as he dragged Tenten with him into the end of the corridor.

The next room was full of screens, one after the other. Neji used his Byakugan to see through them. Each room was full of traps: Spears, pitfalls, ambushes, almost everything.

"Tenten, concentrate chakra on your feet." The Hyuuga said as he managed to see a yellow blur at the end of the screens.

"Neji-kun… won't we get smashed by all those traps?" Tenten asked as she noticed the various traps that awaited them.

"No, we willl pass by quickly." Neji replied almost emotionless.

They both concentrated some chakra before they dashed towards the traps. Lucky they were fast, since each trap was designed to slow them down for the other trap to do the work. In the first room, spears shot out of the walls as they passed. Then, a big, invisible hole was underneath a carpet, which was too obvious. Those traps were easy. The next room had spikes on the floor. Neji just jumped them with ease, while Tenten saved herself by mere centimeters.

"That was close, Neji-kun!" She said exhaustedly.

"Don't get too tired, an ambush awaits." Neji replied as he activated his Byakugan.

They both ran again, trying to dodge the shuriken that were being thrown at them. Their pace had slowed down a bit, so they took a few hits from the shuriken. After that, they finally reached the opposite door.

"Naruto is too far away now…" Neji muttered in a low voice. Maybe he was worrying too much about it, but he was supposed to be Hinata-sama's guardian. He couldn't evade being overprotective.

They advanced to the next rooms, which were either setups, or matches against other Hyuugas. After those events, they were extremely tired, so neither of them had all of their energies.

"Neji-kun, why don't we slow down a bit?" Tenten asked. Neji just turned around, and smiled at her. The girl just blushed out of surprise. Neji was really changing.

"Don't worry; we are already on the last room." He said as he pushed the last screen aside, which revealed someone he wouldn't have thought of… (Dun dun duuuun…..)

"Hiashi-sama!" Neji said in surprise. Tenten was surprised as well, but she decided to keep her distance, as she had almost no idea what the event could turn out to be.

"Neji…" Hiashi said, his white orbs staring at his nephew. "I have already let Hinata pass… And that boy… They were good enough to pass."

Neji flinched. Had the head of the Hyuugas finally acknowledged Naruto as a decent nin? Something was definitely different in him. In an instant, Neji lunged himself against Hiashi, already having activated his Byakugan. The older Hyuuga countered with a powerful whirl, knocking the prodigy back. Neji back flipped while in mid- air and retaliated throwing a well aimed shuriken at Hiashi's right arm. Unluckily, it was evaded. Hiashi assumed his divination field pose (is that how it should be said?) and waited for Neji to do the same. As if mind read, he also assumed the stance and lunged at Hiashi with the Sixty four strikes. The family head jumped back, and used the Hundred and twenty eight strikes, which completely obliterated Neji.

"Don't be reckless!" Hiashi exclaimed as his nephew fell in defeat. "You still need more training. Come back when you are ready."

Neji just jerked in pain, as most of his tenketsus had been sealed. He tried to get up, but it was in vain, as his uncle knocked him down once again. "Know that you must fight with a calm mind." Hiashi said. "That Naruto guy was hot-headed, but he was not as weak."

Tenten, who had been silent all that time, suddenly burst in outrage. Her fists clenched and her face fuming with anger. "Neji is NOT weak!" she yelled at a Hiashi who was already turning his back. "Face me."

"You dare speak to me?" The victorious Hyuuga said as he once again assumed his Jyuuken pose. Tenten unsheathed her katana, and jumped back. She took out her scrolls, which unveiled many a weapon. She let them fall down instead of hurling them at her opponent. "Let this be a close combat" she said confidently.

Hiashi just smirked as any male Hyuuga would, and took a medium-sized saber from his robes. It had a beautiful hilt and an outstanding design. Its blade was curved and had an eye-catching turquoise and silver hue. Its edge was carved very so carefully, it seemed to slice the very air. Besides looking deadly, its steel seemed to reflect the water's surface when undisturbed: clear, and bright. Tenten was definitely jealous of such an outstanding weapon. "Okay then, let us fight." He said arrogantly.

They both lunged at each other fiercely, as Neji watched them in awe. Hiashi was most surprising with a weapon at hand. Most would have expected him to be weak with weapons since the style he had always shown was the Jyukken, but that was certainly false. Tenten had not trained with a katana before, but her skill was surprising. Both combatants were trying to strike each other, but with no success. Finally, Hiashi smut Tenten with his weapon's sheath and finished her with a powerful slash. "Don't worry; I used the back of the saber." He said as he sheathed his blade. "I must admit nevertheless, that you are far better than I imagined, kunoichi." Hiashi said as he left the room. His turn was over. He looked one last time at his nephew, and shook his head in disapproval. "Sorry, Hizashi… He isn't ready yet…" he muttered before he threw a Hyuuga plush at the floor.

Tenten groaned in pain, as Neji regained the capacity to stand up. "Sorry Tenten, that should have never happened." He said as he helped his defeated teammate.

"I got too carried away by my emotions… I should have beaten him." Neji continued. Tenten looked at his face. It was full of sorrow and regret. "Don't worry Neji-kun. At least, we know Hinata was safe. Your uncle wouldn't have let a troublemaker go with his daughter." She replied. "You know Naruto is a good person."

The girl wanted to hug him at the moment but, obviously, she couldn't do it at the time.

"Tenten… You shouldn't have faced him." Neji said all of a sudden.

"Hey, Neji-kun, I also wanted to do something…" The brunette replied with a chuckle.

"This is no game, Tenten. My uncle is very strong. He could have hurt you badly." Neji said with a voice full of concern. "Please don't do those dangerous things. You might get hurt."

"I'm a kunoichi Neji-kun, you can't say those things, knowing that I cannot be away from danger." She replied with a smile.

Neji sighed in concern, and reluctantly agreed; knowing that discussing the topic any further would be futile. Instead, he just motioned his arm to indicate the way out. It was not as satisfying as it should have been, but at least they were sure that Hinata was fine. Besides, they had won a cute Hyuuga toy, so it was not as bad as it seemed.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

"You finally came out… Hiashi-sama" an unknown Hyuuga said as she eyed the head of the family. The man just sighed deeply, as if there was something that troubled him deeply.

"Neji is not ready yet…" He said as he continued to walk. The other Hyuuga followed him.

"He needs more time to think…what is best for him…" She said smiling.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Finally, the long day was coming to an end. Lights started to fill the park, couples were going out… The moon and stars illuminated the sky. (It sounds cheesy doesn't it?)

Tsunade couldn't be happier, since it was all going well. At first, she thought that Naruto would cause havoc, but it seemed to be the contrary. His presence had helped the success of Konoha Land. Oddly, she happened to notice a cute couple walking close to her, which caught her attention. The girl had a baby blue shirt and a high ponytail. She also wore an obi and had a katana hanging of it. Overall, she was a cute girl. The guy didn't look exactly like a guy. In fact, he had long hair, which looked very silky. Nevertheless, the fact that he was a guy was noticeable, for he had a well-toned body. The couple looked very cute; after all, they were holding hands and were very close to each other. They were walking without worries. Soon they spotted a Ferris wheel and decided to get some tickets. Although Tsunade didn't have anything to do with it, she felt a strong necessity to spy on them, and so she used Henge to change her appearance into that of a random tourist. The Hokage bought a ticket for her alone (Shizune was somewhere else) and got into the ride. She was conveniently located on the chair right next to the couple. She giggled and started to eye the couple occasionally. They looked as if they were speaking casually, but Tsunade could notice a slight blush on the girl's cheeks. The girl gradually leant more towards the guy, which caused him to hold her hands. A moment of silence followed, in which both of them were locked in each other's gaze. The guy slowly moved closer to the girl and closed his eyes. The brunette was slightly taken aback, but soon regained her composure. She closed her eyes and felt her companion's hands pull her head onto his. For a while, they stopped. The girl then opened her eyes nervously. She looked anxious, yet confused. The guy also opened his eyes. Tsunade noticed that the guy had unique, pearl colored eyes. For another moment they looked at each other with a face that suggested happiness. Then the man muttered some words which Tsunade could not hear. The girl nodded and closed her eyes once again. Then the guy blushed as hell, but soon closed his eyes as well. He leant closer to his beloved, and finally kissed her.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

**Epilogue**

"So what would you like to eat?" Tenten asked in a cheerful tone, even though she had lost for the millionth time.

"Whatever you want to eat, Tenten." Neji answered.

They both smiled at each other. They had been practicing that routine every time they sparred, but never got bored of it.

They both walked at the restaurant they always went to, so basically, it was just a waste of time to ask. They only did it for fun.

As soon as they entered the restaurant, a mob of fangirls rushed towards Neji, singing their ridiculous song. One of them stepped out of the crowd and insulted Tenten. Soon, the other girls did the same. Neji sighed and grabbed Tenten's hand. He looked at the fangirls with a stoic glare, which caused them to flinch.

"Don't ever insult my girlfriend again." He said in a calm, but menacing voice. Tenten just smiled.

After that, it was rumoured that Neji was a murderer, since many of the fangirls had almost died of heartache, others had wept until they were almost dehydrated and some had even remained in comma for several months. Only a few could accept the changing of the Neji fanclub to the NejiTen fanclub.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

**Tauren Paladin says: So… That's it! This story is concluded. Well, at least this part. Thanks to all the people who had patience on me. Thanks for reviewing and thanks for reading the story. I hope you had enjoyed it and sorry if it was lame…**

**Ja ne!**


End file.
